Broken Glass
by ZomBbirthday
Summary: written for the Kinkmeme page 18  anon requested Bro/John non/con or abuse, so warnings are obviously non con, underage  age not specified  violence crude humor if you squint gore bruising humiliation abuse ect READ AT YOUR OWN RISK
1. Chapter 1

AN: actually bro/john is a little bit of an obsession for me and bro/dave/john is even more so, writing this was actually a huge pleasure because of the way I view sweet innocent little john he's so easily made pliant but underneath I believe he can be snapped into something more which you'll see in this if anyone wants me to continue after the non-con/smut and for all of my heart I hope who ever reads this will find it written well enough, and do what OP was hoping for 3 with that said read on and please let me know what you think, I've dulled down the violence a tad cause well I love John, but if need be I can fix that ;)

Part one: Broken Glass

There was no pleasure like being in the Strider household, at least not for John Egbert who had been looking to this visit for the last 3months before his school had let out for summer vacation, his Dad finally allowing him to fly out to Texas for the entirety of their break, John had spent the week before packing and unpacking, pestering Dave everyday ranting on and on and asking what he should bring, Dave having enough finally told john to just cool it and be happy.

So he did and he found it was invigorating to be next to the Dave Strider while blowing up things in the video game they were playing, Dave was totally kickass at the game and was "teach John his ways", of course this is what most teenaged boys did on a daily basis but doing it with Dave made it special.

"okay dude I'm done with this shit Bro'll be home in a few we should bed down." Dave drawled.

John caught a glimpse of the clock and was in shock to see that it was passed 2 am, normally he couldn't stay up passed 11 but being at Dave's for the last week had messed up his internal clock drastically.

" I'm gonna grab a shower before he gets home, if you want one you better get it together." Dave yawned as he stretch his arms, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

John mumbled a reply of acknowledgment, staring after his friend briefly. Almost every night Dave made sure to head them to his bed room before Bro got home at night, … well morning.. He made sure they were in bed and mostly asleep and when John had questioned it Dave had only cocked a brow and said "just get your ass to bed before he gets home." and John had assumed that maybe they would get in trouble, maybe Bro was just tired and grumpy after work and had asked not to have to deal with too loud teenaged boys roaming around his smuppets/sword/weapon infested home at all hours.

With that thought in mind and trying to be respectful of the Striders, John stood and turned off the game console, he yawned openly before drifting (half asleep already) to Dave's bedroom, there he found his suit case tucked neatly against the foot of the blonds bed.

Every thing felt perfect as he retrieved his clothes quietly, listening to the water running through the old pipes, the way the building made little sighs when the wind blew, it was all to perfect, it made John never want to go home ever again, he was sure Dirk wouldn't even notice since he had only seen the man a total of 5 times since he had gotten in the house, and who wouldn't want to room with their best bud? John moved to stand in front of the bath room door hearing the water cut off.

Dave emerged from the bathroom in a towel and his signature shades, he smirked at John seeing the exhaustion on his face and the stiffness in his body "man you can't keep up with me can you?"

John grinned back " I just aint got that kinda swagger I guess." his voice mimicked the southern boys. A grin plastered on his face.

Dave rolled his shoulders and moved passed the other, his thumbs hooking into the waist of the towel as if it were a pair of jeans.

"Make it fast or the boogie man will get you." John smirked at that making his way into the steamed up lav, immediately stripping and getting into the shower.

The heat of the water seemed to only make john drowsier and almost light headed. He washed his hair quickly deciding to make it quick as possible and then bound…well drag himself …to Dave's bed.

And that's exactly what had happened, Dave had fallen asleep already, his head phones on and emitting a very low source of music that it lulled John to sleep almost instantly. Everything was perfect until John woke with a jolt, his heart pounding and his head spinning, the dream had been horrific, a muddled mess of twisted limbs and zombie/mutant people chasing him down throw a plain of tall grass, there was no shelter, no place to hide, no way to get away, John felt his stomach heave and he made a dash for the kitchen hoping he didn't wake up Dave, but not looking back to care.

Once in the kitchen John filled a glass with water and chugged it down as fast as possible, spilling it down himself carelessly as it quieted his stomach. John moaned warmly thanking the fluid mentally as it still spilled down his throat, washing down the sickness that threatened to obstruct his breathing and possibly find its way out.

Suddenly a hand clapped him on the boys trembling shoulder and John gasped sucking down the liquid down the wrong way resulting in a coughing fit, water exited his nose and mouth at once and made john feverishly wipe at it embarrassed as he recovered enough to turn around and apologize, his eyes going wide and he stumbled over his words as Bro glared down at him.

"sh-shit. I mean im so sorry, I had a bad dream an-"

"so you decided to come wet yourself in my kitchen?" Bro's voice was heavy and thick, slurred around his accent giving away the slight scent of booze.

"wha- wet..myself…Oh!" John noted the current wetness of his moth and chest. He chuckled light heartily about to say something witty back when he realized Bro didn't look very happy. Infact he looked creepy, his amber eyes lit orange like a strange glowing jack-o-lantern and his mouth set at a hint of a smirk that had the hairs on the back of John's neck standing on edge, something like fight or flight seemed to be screaming RUN!

John swallowed hard and cleared his throat as he felt his nausea return, trying to ignore the suddenly weird aura.

"I- I'm sorry Bro …. I didn't mean to wokkjd hm?" Bro Had pressed his index to the boys bottom lip and was delighting in the slickness of the well coated orifice. John pulled away and Bro shot him a look, pinning him against the kitchen counter, causing him to drop the cup he was holding, it shattered beside them and John let a stream of apologizes, forgetting the 'this should not be happening' situation and the intense heat rolling Off Bro in waves, but he was quickly reminded when the other was flush against him, pulling him in for a kiss.

John at first to shocked to reacted went rigid before pushing Bro back the smallest bit. Finger clawing into the others shirtless chest and shoving at the pure muscle. "what the hell are you doing?"

Dirk grinned widely his fingers wrapping around John's wrist and holding him still as he lent in just above the others mouth. "you have sexy lips Egderp. Fucking blow job lips."

John blushed red his form trembling, chalking this up to the way Dave had said his bro was always pulling stupid shit pranks and being weird or ironic. "I think I should go back to bed now Mr. Strider."

Bro chuckled darkly and pressed his thigh between John's thin legs, grinding himself on the others body. "shhh, be a good boy now. Hold still." Bro freed one of the boys wrist to try and remove the shirt the other wore, of course John fought back, but it was useless as the material was pried off him and a hard slap was delivered to his jaw, the impact made John dizzy and spacey, he could heard his neck pop with the force of the blow and was stunned into a stillness, and emptiness in which the world swam with little white dots and danced, slowly pain ebbed into the equation and the coolness of the air around his legs had him realize his boxers were being pushed down, his ass grabbed firmly, almost painfully.

"Stop. Your scaring me. Stop playing" John croaked his eyes locked on the broken glass, he felt silly standing in his best bro's kitchen with his pants down around the middle of his thighs, his shirt god knew where, he trembled when Bro grabbed his shaft and caressed the flesh, his lips busy with placing open mouthed kisses over the creamy paled throat, feeling the vibration of the boys words more then hearing them, he didn't heed the plea only nipped harder, and harder till he was forcing yelps from the other as he bit down hard, pressed closer finding his way to the boys ear with his tongue and languidly licking the soft lobe before nuzzling his nose into the boys dark locks keeping his mouth on the his ear and whispering his intentions making more tears prick John's eyes, he was an absolute mess already.

"I want you on your knees. So sick of seeing you prance around my apartment like some tipsy twink, you've got a shit eating grin a mile long… run your mouth so much, you never shut up…" Bro cooed in a sticky sort of way. Not that there had been much room for this to be taken lightly as a strange joke, but it definitely was send John into freak out mode now. "I want your mouth wrapped around my dick, putting that pretty mouth to some good uses"

John whimpered chocking down a sob. "don't do this, don't hurt me please please just stop I wont tell I wont I swear just-"

"Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth." the taller man punched the other in the gut hard, efficiently silencing the stream of words from the younger man, making him cough and wheeze as the air was force from his lungs,

John slouched forward, freed up to be able to clutch his stomach, his legs went shaky and gave out beneath him, making him fall to his knees, his hands opting to grip onto Bro's knee for support, trying desperately to get the air back into his lungs, he was outraged by how Bro took full advantage of his weakened state by gripping a large section black hair and making the other look up at him.

"that's a good boy." the blonde grinned and pushed his pajama pants down to reveal his large blood engorged member, he pressed the head of it against John's soft cheek and the boy jerked back tried to scramble away but Dirk simply slammed the other back, smashing the back of his head so hard against the cabinets below the sink that John went lax his vision blurred again, the spots returning to dance (now in color!) a skewing his sight, he was thankful his glasses had been left in Dave's room. Funny how he had just realized they were missing. He grinned softly wondering why he hadn't grabbed them before… reality waved before him and John was vaguely aware of the feeling of something pressing into his mouth.

Bro pressed his erection to the boys lips, sliding it passed his teeth and tongue and slowly starting a rhythm with his hips, waiting for the other to come back to himself. He watched wordlessly as the others eyes swam unseeing and unfocused, he thought for a moment he might have broken the other, actually done some bad damage… his eyes finally caught his and he watched the realization and shame flash in them before the blue was hidden behind pale eye lids.

John first though to bite down, to make Bro stop at any cost, but the ache in his head made him second guess that and instead he shakily opened his mouth wider, swallowing back a sob as he pressed his lips tighter to the others cock and began to suck gingerly, keeping his teeth somewhat in check.

"there you go now your getting it bitch… I knew you'd come around, your going to fucking worship my dick…" dirk pressed himself deeper till John gagged around the impressive girth, at that Bro only pushed more enjoying the way John put on the sad show of a broken doll, trying oh so hard to be the perfect play thing, afraid of being tossed away, ripped up, torn apart slowly and all for big brothers amusement. He wondered if Dave would cry…

John tried to pull away, tried not to wretch, he fought the bile threatening to spill its self across the floor, his legs slipped a bit and glass cut into his calf and knee, drawing the blood and making the wounds sting., still he kept trying to please the other, ignoring the biting feeling of more sliver sinking into his legs.

Bro moved away seeing the blood start to accumulate on the tile and with a hiss he rattled John's head " you dumb fuck, get up. Getting blood all over my floor, what the fuck?"

John obeyed trying to slip away but Dirk growled and flipped john face down bent over the counter.

John officially flipped his shit, he immediately started to fight Bro's hands off him, he let out a ear piercing shriek that was cut short by a quick explosion of pain, the strike to his kidneys silencing in an unforgiving way, and Bro was on him in seconds watching the boy crumble to the surface of the counter and tears flow from his eyes.

"another out burst like that and I'll fuck you dry." Bro hissed shoving an unlubed digit up the boys rectum forcefully, earning a jerk of the others body, loving the crackling noise he made in the back of his throat when he stifled another scream obediently by stuffing a first into his mouth, his eyes wide with fear and full of unshed tears. His mouth worked amorously to try and form words around his knuckles and Dirk watched soundlessly stroking his free hand over the boys tense back and down to the soft supple globes of his perfectly rounded ass.

"Cant wait to fuck you John, pound this sweet ass right into next week, and you know what… your going to love it." Bro's voice was low and dangerous, he pressed close to kiss the nape of the darker hair boy neck before reaching for the tube of lubricant he had in the bread box just to the left of him. He added a generous amount to his middle digit and slid it in to join the first, "See how much easier that was? Taking it dry just aint the way your gonna wanna do things babe, believe me your goanna need all the slipperiness you can get,"

The entire time John had been chanting nononopleasenononostopnono in his head mouthing the words emptily hoping some how Dave would knock his head phones off and hear him, save him.

"spread your self open for me john."

John shivered spreading his leg with a weak noise.

"please stop. Bro…." it had become a quiet mantra a pleases and no's.

Bro prepared the other without reply, he hummed under his breath, keeping on hand on the back of John's neck, pressing him to the cool wood, and making what would be enduring comments of how soft John's skin was, how sweet his voice was.

John cried quietly realizing there was no way the blonde was even really hearing him and even if he was he didn't give a fuck, there was no escaping this, no way to stop him, the fear of what might happen to him if he ran or screamed was to great. Dave could not hear him scream, he had no one else to run to, his dad felt millions of miles away, and he couldn't go home… maybe he would never go home, how would he look at his father again? How was he going to face Dave? How was- He gasped his back aching tight and he grit his teeth as a warm pleasure wound its way up his spine.

"Gotcha." Bro drawled, pressing teasingly against the black haired boys sweet spot and getting a broken whimper in response, Dirk was going to enjoy twisting the boy to his will, he could feel it in his bones, the way John gave in so easy, a little brute force and he was terrified into a pliant submission, it was erotically gorgeous.

It was so much worse then pain, at least with the pain it was still all bad, it made john want it to end, want it to all stop, but with the pleasure there was a sickening feeling that made it good, that made John press back into the pressure and want to kick himself for it at the same time, he begged Dirk again in vain to just stop, telling him he'd leave right now, no one would know.

"your right Egdurp… no one will know. " Bro said softly, pressing the tip of his erection to john's entrance, it was slick and hard and John swallowed the lump in his throat, as it was starting block his air ways.

"Now this might hurt, " Bro whispered right into his ear. "in fact its probably going to hurt a lot, so you can scream, I'm pretty sure it wont matter. Miss Anderson's pushing 98 now, she lives next door, her hearing isn't what it use to be, and Dave…boy could sleep through a metal concert, and I'll bet you anything he's got his ear buds in."

John nodded daftly not even sure if he should have answered, maybe it had been rhetorical.

Bro made an amused noise before pressing forward slow and steady, the pressure making john cringe and try and move away as it increased, it was like being pulled apart gently, and somehow it made it worse, he tried to stifle the sounds bubbling up from him, but they spilled out and increased in volume and before to long he was almost afraid of it, afraid he'd have Dave wake up to this, that someone might see them, it was a horrific image in his head, because even if they saved him, even if the hero on the white horse came. The Damage Was Done… John panted hard into the wood, his nails dug deep into his own palms his eyes dripping tears making the counter wet, and he realized he could feel Bro's pelvis flat on his ass, his insides felt swollen and awkward, it was over whelming, disgusting, and then Bro's finger were on hid mouth, playing in the small amount of spittle and tears, dragging it across his face in swirling patterns.

"Shhh, baby, shhh, it'll be alright. it'll feel good soon," he dragged his fingers lower and lower till they found his nipples and he pinched them gently fondling them ever so careful and the twing of pleasure making the slighter boy gasp. "see there we go."

"please." John cried. "just stop, I don't want this."

Bro planted kisses across the boys shoulder, his hand sweeping down to wrap around the others semi hard erection, smirking softly "'s not what your cock is sayin' its telling me 'more more more.' "

Blue eyes stared blankly down at their tears, feeling the sickening jolt of pleasure slipping up his spine as Bro's hand stroked him to full hardness, his hips shifting and picking up an easy pace, making a wave of discomfort thankfully squelch some of the good feelings down.

John seethed at the traitorous way his body found the stimulation and kept his shaft wanting, kept his nerves vibrating with unusual heat and it was maddening how his body became use to the intrusion and suddenly it all felt sickly nice, disgustingly wonderful, fighting his own sensations and vocal chords. Hating how incredible it was starting feel as the older man's thrusts grazed the spot inside him that made him moan sharply.

"there you are." Bro sighed keeping constant motion on and over the others prostate now that he had found it again, moaning to himself as John's body tightened when it was stroked across. "your so fucking tight John, fucking velvet vice on my dick,"

The sharp gasp of pleasure made John's stomach twist, he felt dirty all over, his legs shaking, the slow push and pull of Bro's movements making a mockery of tenderness, of something that John had hoped would be like with Dave, Dave with his soft smiles and warm laugh, his cocky attitude and the way he loosened up around John and had been perfectly happy to listen to all his dorky interests, Dave who had quieted John's fear of not being cool enough, good enough. Dave…..Dave, Dave, Dave….

Bro yanked john's head back by his hair, pressing the boy tight to his body and thrusting himself hard into the other body, throwing the other back into the present, making sure to hit all the right spots as he wrapped his arms around the slighter torso and used his body openly.

John cried out, moaning despite himself and cumming hard with a loud cry of no, repeated even as his body spammed with the force of his ejaculation.

Bro stilled himself sighing with a rumble of laughter that was low and dark like thunder. "should have known you wouldn't have much stamina, I bet this was your first time. that's okay… its okay." he pulled out slowly, pulling John into the living room and allowing the other to sorta stumble along before tossing him onto the futon when he got close enough, watching the dark haired boy fall boneless to the mattress and avert his gaze from Bro's form coming to cover him form, he turned his head away from the warm kisses and touches to his jaw and neck, he didn't flinch when Bro spread his knees and hoisted his hips up to push himself back inside, he took it, laying there gritting his teeth against the swelling warmth of pained pleasure, his moans coming out quiet and breathless, detachedly.

Bro leered over him annoyed by the quiet, stoniness of the boy below him, so he leaned in close wrapping his arms around the others back and kissing his neck with a wicked grin. "your no fun like this son, come on make Daddy proud, let me hear you."

John felt the horror of the words sink into him as he finally turned his attention to bro, a new form of sick filling him as Bro continued.

"there's my baby boy. Open up wide and make those sweet noises Daddy love so much, your such a beautiful boy john."

"your disgusting, you fucking pig." John growled his anger out weighing his fear. "Shut up."

"oh my what fowl langue John, didn't I teach you proper? Didn't I teach you to speak to your daddy like a gentle man?"

"You not my Father!" John yelled, trying to get away, shoving at Bro and grinding a heel into the others side, he managed to flip over and he blindly tried to scramble off the bed but Bro was on him in seconds forcing john down, sitting on his back to bind his wrists together looping the cuffs to the futon frame and locking the cuffs just on this side of to tight. He relished in the whimper he got in response, the trembling sob and broken cough. He lowered himself down John's body to push himself back inside the other boy and enjoyed the renewed noises of fear and pain at how deep the new position made him go, Bro gripped John's hips starring down at where their bodies met and digging his nails into the pale globes, and as raised red lines appeared Bro grinned with a heated idea, he stilled himself glancing around the room and eyeing the few objects that fit in to the "that might work" category but most of it was to simple or fragile, finely something caught his eye and Bro reached out to grab the metal clothes hanger, he admired the sturdy thin wire, running a hand over the soft mound of flesh.

Bro pressed inside the other slowly curious as he shift to stretch the other out against his bindings and hold him tight to him by one firmly held hip, his other hang raised the hanger by one corner and came down hard with it across the boys ass,

Of all the things Bro had done to him this might be the most painful, it was hot liquid electricity that sent every nerve to the edge of white heat and ripped an unearthly scream from his throat, most of it was adsorbed by the thick mattress below him, his entire frame fought for freedom as the second blow came down, and by the third Bro was in shock the other hadn't pissed himself with as much pure animalistic fright that was obviously coursing through him, he wasn't surprised however when he vomited up the water from earlier, he had almost expected it the way John had almost lost it while blowing him, he didn't mind much the mattress was expendable, a lot of things seemed to be with the way John's muscles clenched around him in shock, Bro pumped himself in and out of the other keeping his strikes to the rounded skin harsh and fast, spreading them over every inch he could with out hurting himself, and by the time he was close to orgasm his body was trembling almost as much as John's, fighting to keep hold of himself and just end it yet,

John was hoarsely making strange noises, his tender rump almost purple some spots were bloody where the hanger had broken the skin a bit, his nail marks were lost among the deep swollen areas, the sight alone almost was enough to make him blow, but he took a breath and relaxed, smoothing his hands over the bruised area and gripping it cruelly, closing his eyes to try and better hear the cry of discomfort from the bound boy.

Bro moaned and began to in all earnest fuck John Egbert senseless, He started off almost emptily robotic, but soon sped up so close to loosing his cool.

Everything burned and ached and the sobs of pain and emotional turmoil spilled from John's lips as Bro slammed into him harder, and harder, deeper, making him his insides feeling as if they were going to fall out, his rear end felt to damaged to even try and compare to anything.

Bro moaned deep and throaty his nails biting into the supply flesh of John's hips, his head pressed to the others shoulder, watching himself fuck the boys ass and enjoying the way John begged for him to stop through frame wrecking cries, and cracked screams.

"I'm gonna cum John. I'm going to cum up inside you, it's going to fill you up and spill down your legs, I'll be so deep inside you, I'll own you forever." Dirk groaned. "an anyone after me will know it, they'll know because you'll remember this, I've had you so well, your such a good fuck." and then he went almost still, his erection buried to the hilt, his thumbs spreading John's cheeks wider to get closer, deeper, as he came, his hips jerking with oddly while he moaned the boys name below him riding out his orgasm.

When he finished he ever so slowly pulled out of the other turned him to lick away the tears, speaking quietly of sweet nothings as he pushed his fingers inside the other and felt his semen spill around them, humming his approval softly he spread the ejaculation down John's leg, smirking softly, staring the other down, to his delight John shivered glancing up at him only once and very timidly.

" such a pretty pair of lips John." Bro smoothed the others hair back, the dampness from his sweat and tears making it stick to his fore head and cheeks, Bro sighed heavily as he freed the other from the bed "go take a shower, get cleaned up, there's band-aids in the top drawer make sure to get those cuts clean. Don't you dare wake Dave up when you get in bed with him." Bro moved away sauntering over to the kitchen to clean up the mess.

John shot up and into the bathroom, he slammed the door shut and was in the tub in record time, scalding himself and scrubbing the exposed skin as if it were contaminated with a deadly disease. He used his nails scrubbing harder and harder till blood was slipping down his fingers and something inside John utterly snapped…

AN: I have ideas if anyone wants me to continue I will ;


	2. ch2 prt1

Part two: Downward Spiral

Dave woke up surprised to see John still passed out cold, he smirked shaking the boys shoulder rather harshly, calling his name warmly, his voice thick with sleep and his southern drawl unkempt slipping through heavily.

John opened his eyes slowly, his body so exhausted, it hurt to move, all his muscles felt pulled like taffy, his head pounding.

"Dave…" John mumbled his voice cracking horribly,

The blonde stared at him, his red eyes changing from amused to brimming with concern and confusion, his smile fading into a hard line. "whats wrong with you?"

"what do you mean what's wrong with me?" John frowned his eyes darting away from Dave's, avoiding the way he seemed to be trying to break him down.

"somethings not right… John you look… weird." Dave lifted John's chin drawing his gaze back to him. "whats up?"

'oh god he knows… he knows heknowsheknowsheknows, and he;s going to think I'm disgusting, god oh god please no' Johns mind raced his brows knitted, "I - I had a really bad nightmare last night. Zombies."

Dave stared him down then slowly a smile spread across his lips. "fucking A John, if you can't handle playing those kinda things why didn't you say so?" he rumbled, he sound so similar to Bro, if he didn't have warmth to him maybe they would sound exactly alike and John shivered at the thought watching Dave draw away from the bed, cafefully collecting his sunglasses and putting them on. All was right with the world… John had to ignore it all and move on, life had to go on.

And it seemed to work, he seemed to be able to hide to fierce possessive marks on his body, his clothes covering most of the damage, what they didn't a small amount of concealer did, Bro had made an issue of walking in on him in the shower, pretending to just be shaving his face, and locking a very annoyed Dave out.

John sat in the bottom of the tub scrunched up tight when dirk pulled the curtain back and smirked down at him,

"now now princess, don't be so unhappy." he pulled the make-up from his pocket. "you see this?" he held it up briefly before sitting it on the counter. "if you don't want Dave privy to our little games you should put some on your wrists and neck, cover up the bruising."

John nodded quickly not daring to look anywhere but at the tube of make-up, Bro looked him over solemnly for a moment then left him alone, as soon as the door closed behind him John got out and got to work on covering the blemishes, the stuff was half used, and John briefly wondered who's make up he had the honor of defacing to hide the signs of his abuse.

It didn't take long to fix himself up enough to look some what normal, and it seemed to take less to make Dave oblivious to anything, John half listen half got lost in the sound of the new music Dave was playing for him, hearing the beats like birds at the beach, it was just back ground, his mind went otherwise blank, other wise warm and there was something beautiful to the way he could keep it that way, keep everything far and distant, like he didn't have to feel much, say much…

"John!"

the said boy jumped his heart racing even as his eyes were drawn to Dave's shaded ones "What?"

"geez, man your really out of it today." Dave frowned. "you sure your okay?"

Before he could even answer Dirk walked in the front door, totting an arm full of groceries. "Lucy I'm home."

Dave scoffed. "you're the ugliest Ricky I've ever seen."

"shut the hell up and come put this shit away." Bro put the bags down on the table, ruffling Dave's hair roughly before grabbing a chunk of it and pulling his head back, making the other look at him for a moment before moving away to get a 3 cups out of the cabinet "Have your little friend help you, he's gonna make some one a great wife, better start teaching him in his wifely duties now."

John started putting things away, quietly even as Dave complained about how Bro needed to be nicer to his friend, the two of them got into a witty ironic argument, using several cheesy lines from sitcoms, movies and a couple songs, it was almost nice, almost natural.

they turned into back ground noise like Dave's music had and before he knew it he was moving around with out thinking much, stashing away cereal into the proper places, everything seemed wonderfully mechanical and easy, even when his shoulders protested as he reached to put away a few packages of Yakisoba.

His arm bumped a glass, it wobbled dangerously and before he could utter a sound or catch it, it hit the floor, the shards flew over the floor, the tiny slivers bouncing with the impact, John stared wide eyed at the splay, his whole body rigid and transfixed, the sound of it breaking playing over, and over, and- everything was all dark and his whole body was jerking, a strange noise of heavy breathing, gasps, sobs…

It took John a moment to realize that it was himself making the noises, that he was being held in a all to familiar grip, pressed to the person's broad chest, his words repeating all the things he had said last night being muffled by the cotton white T-shirt and the flesh just beneath it.

John froze, his rambling cut shot as he scrambled backwards, away from the other looking up horrified that Dirk had even touched him, that he had been so close to the monster that had ravanged every inch of him just a few hours ago, his body still screamed in the places he had used him, bite him, spanked him, scratched, and fucked him…

"stay the fuck away from me." John hissed, his teeth clenched.

Dave turned on Bro, standing in front of John defensively. "what did you do?"

Bro stroked Dave's jaw. " don't get your panties in a wad, what happens between John and I is our business."

Dave seemed to turn a even paler shade of white, moving away from Bro's fingers with a sneer. "the fuck it isn't. what did you do?"

"go ahead." Bro glanced up at John nodding to him curtly. "tell'em Princess."

John shook his head reverently his bottom lip tucked between his teeth harshly, turning the skin almost white with the increasing pressure.

Dave turned to John, looking him over and silently hoping the other would just laugh and say this was all for the sake of his fucking gambit shit, and he could just get pissed at the both of them for the mess and the mini heart attack he was experiencing.

Bro pressed himself to Dave's back, wrapping a hand around the boys neck and one around his shoulders. "if you wont tell him I will John…"

Dave tensed but stayed other wise still, his mouth pressed into a hard line, his face perfectly indifferent even as he slowly reached up and held Dirk's wrist before saying flatly "would someone just tell me what the fuck's going on."

"John was milling around the kitchen last night, said he had a bad dream… so I comforted him." Dirk looked at John, challenging him in a way, then grabbed them neck of his shirt and yanked him toward them, making his come almost nose to nose with Dave.

"why don't you show Dave, how I eased your woes?" Dirk smiled drawing close to Dave's neck, his eyes coming into view over the rim of his shades, his fist tightening on the fabric.

John swallowed, his eyes wide and his heart fluttering… 'what does he expect me to do.' he started to ask when Dirk pulled him closer and it became pretty obvious, he wanted him to kiss Dave….

It was heart wrenching, it was all John had wanted since he had been invited to Texas, to know what it would be like to press his lips to Dave's, of course he had been imaging more between them for years, he had fallen for Dave's antics, for his silly passes and cheesy lines… John licked his lips and pressed his mouth slowly to Dave's.

The world slipped away, and John sighed softly into the kiss, pressing forward to flatten himself against the other boy and run a hand through his pale golden locks, his other cupping his cheek, forgetting the older Strider completely as he melted into Dave indulgently, their tongues coming to meet each other, a soft moan of pleasure flew from John's lips.

Dave pulled away slowly, breaking the closeness with small chaste kisses as he did, his cheeks flushed pink and his eyes even though hidden were nervously diverted, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"aw, how sweet." Bro mumbled obviously unpleased, "if your so into each other, get on with it. Fuck him Dave."

The younger Strider stiffened his eyes locked onto the floor, "Dirk, come on this isn't the time or place for that shit-"

Dirk gripped Dave's throat hard yanking him back into his chest "Did I not make myself clear enough?"

Dave grit his teeth holding onto his brothers arm tightly his feet twitching, the grip on his throat enough to close off his wind pipe almost completely, giving him no chance to reply.

"It wasn't an option dip shit." Bro hissed darkly, releasing Dave and watching him crumple at his feet, he barely had time to catch himself, coughing hard and gasping, sucking in air as quickly as possible.

John watched in shock, his feet frozen to the floor, everything was happening to fast for him to even really realize the severity of what he had just witnessed, but as he watched Dave get up slowly, his footing a bit unstable he suddenly understood that this was something Dave dealt with, something he probably felt was natural, never taking the violence as abuse but as his Bro putting him in his place.

John started laughing, softly at first, the idea making him dizzy, but the volume grew till he was hysterical, tears streaming down his cheeks at the fear of what was happening to him, he couldn't stop, and it hurt, laughing this hard was not something to continue but it refused to be quieted and he had to endure his ribs and stomach aching, his head spinning till he was wobbly. He held onto the counter next to him,

Dave shakily righted himself, his breathing slightly uneven as he reached out, taking the dark haired boys shoulder and shaking him softly. "John….John stop it. Stop it what the fuck?"

Bro quirked a brow at the odd display but other wise sat idly by, watching quietly as Dave moved to embrace the other boy, stroking his hair and face his own crimson eyes starting to water behind the shield of his shades. "Egbert I swear to god, cut it out."

The older strider took over, removing the other from Dave and quickly back handing him across the face, Dave made a noise of protest but a glance shot his way had his mouth snapped shut and his eyes down cast to the floor. John however went silent, his eyes rolling around a little before the shock of literally being slammed back to reality had him reeling, he pressed away from the other, his palms flat on the broad pecks, "chill your shit out."

John nodded still feeling his skin rejecting where Bro's fingers where touching him. "okay…okay alright."

Dave's fear was confirmed as John stripped down (and made a little sick with the way Bro insisted on helping him) he couldn't decide how to deal or what to do. His head hurts and he can't stand to look at the sadness in John's normally bright blue eyes anymore, so he stares at the tile awkwardly until Bro gets up and stands next to him making a show of draping John's plaid pj pants over the younger Striders shoulder and kisses his temple.

"your turn."

Dave frowns turning his attention to Dirk 'what?"

"Strip." Bro hissed his face close to Dave's and the said boy can feel the heat of Dirk's breath on his skin, and then Bro is reaching for Dave's shades, and as they slid off the slighter moves away taking off his shirt before Bro decides he isn't moving fast enough.

There is an awkward quiet once Dave is fully nude, his lanky pale body wired with well trim muscle and scars fro fights on roofs, his crimson eyes half lidded as if he's placed himself somewhere else in his head, zoned in on music on he is privy too,

John feels lost when Bro orders Dave to join him on the floor, to touch him, to stroke him, and its almost enough to imagine Bro's gone and that this is all Dave's idea when they are kissing again, there bodies moving together in a strange unlearned dance, Dave's fingers ghosting over the darker haired boys stomach and nipples, lips meeting lips and throats, Dave's manhood is hardened completely and its so close to being inside him that its all John can think about.

"great now take this and stick your fingers inside him." the moments wrecked for john, his eyes dart over to see Bro rolling a bottle of lube over to them and in one hand he's holding a camcorder, at this John makes a squeaking noise and turns away, all at Bro's extreme amusement.

Dave is some how indifferent, he has really paid mind to the situation since it started and there's a tugging in the back of John's mind that wonders f this is the first time something like this has happened before, he trys to ignore it and just focus on Dave, on how he moves effortlessly smooth, how his face is a perfect mask of indifference an- he doesn't want this….

Of course this was obvious, but despite how awful the way this was occurring a part of John was just happy Dave was finally doing things to him he'd only dreamed, but the way he did them was robotic, it was easy and empty. It was all to please the older Strider, John looked away defeated and soundlessly began to cry.

Dave slipped a digit into the others body and watched the reaction of shock come over him, his well oiled phalanges slipped in easy as he added another, seeing as it really hadn't been that long since someone (Dirk) had been inside him the wasn't to much prepping needed. He guessed the tears where from the embarrassment, the shame, which he understood, unlike john Dave had gotten use to the crazy antics the weird things, the dark twisted shit know one knew went on…

Bro moved around shooting what he found appealing and giving John a little hell for his camera shyness, Dave continued to finger his best friend quietly, hoping against all odds that John wouldn't hate him.

AN: okay so I know this is short ish but I didn't want yall to give up on me! 3 your comments made me so happy and I hope this pleases all of you, there will be smut in the next chapter and I took some advice from Otakusama Regnette 3 with this so I happily dedicate this chapter to you! 3 thank you for being fucked up with me XD

amaya the sads are with me too I love john so much so it was sorta hard to make him all kicked puppy but just wait the crazy is nice lol


	3. Ch2 prt2

Chapter 2 prt 2

Dirk lent back in the chair his camera propped up at a perfect angle, one hand down his pants languidly stroking himself at the sight before him, in the middle of the kitchen Dave lay on his back his shades still in place even as John shakily sat warily on Dave's chest, gasping as the blonds fingers still pressing up inside him opening him up, brushing the bundle of nerves inside the taught body above him.

Dave lent up to take the other in his mouth, closing his eyes to enjoy the soft cry of the unexpected double of pleasure, no matter what he wanted to try and make it good for John, let him know he wasn't going to hurt him, that he did care, an unbridled wave of guilt crushed him and he tugged John closer, deeper into his throat with his free hand, trying to just focus on the way John was coming undone for him, at first it had been to awkward for words but it sadly seemed as if John had just given in and did as he was told. Dave in turn ignored the presence of his older brother as best he could and took his time with the other boy's bruised body.

Bro told John to fist a hand in Dave's hair and push in deeper, to fuck his mouth, he was getting bored with the lovey dovey shit Dave was pulling, and even more annoyed that he was slightly jealous of the tenderness they seemed to apply to one another… it made him feel uncomfortable, his stomach churned.

At first John stayed very still but Dave moved to pull one of his hands into his soft pale locks and he pressed forward, sucking harder making a show to whine for the other hotly, John swallowed hard before digging his fingers into the others tresses and moving to push himself deeper into Dave's mouth, he found a rhythm and tried not to let out the deep guttural moan that made its way out anyway, his hips trembling with effort not to just snap forward and push himself all the way down Dave's throat, but it was so hot and the light suction was teasing, inviting…

Bro grimaced and sighed, tapping his finger against his thigh, "okay okay, look, John, Dave's plenty slick enough, shimmy down and ride him like the slut you are… take him in fast and ride him hard none of this pansy shit."

John blushed, his body shifting in a nervous and awkward fashion till he was stratling the blonde's hips the others member slick and pulsing snuggly in between the others buttocks, with out to much over hesitation John tried to guide the other's shaft inside himself, Dave wasn't allowed to help him, so the dark haired boy was tensely fighting with the slippery appendage, the amount of lube making it hard to grasp and with how uncomfortable they both were it was hard to align there bodies, Finally he felt the others head press to his opening, he pressed down gasping as it slid inside him, his body prickling all over as he impaled himself, it was terribly good to have Dave inside him, almost like it had been to have Bro in him, and a part of him started to really like the way it felt to be had.

John began to rock on top of Dave's manhood, feeling it slip easily in and out with a strange pleasurable drag over his insides, he made a noise as he found his prostate and fucked himself against it, his one hand flat on Dave's chest. His breath coming out in harsh puffs, and unguarded moans, Dave's hands found John's hips and he used them as leverage to push deeper into the other's hot body, his own moans becoming audible, loving the heat that rolled of his friend, the way he was desperately working his body against him, slamming himself down into his thrusts and his legs shook, his fingers gripped his wrists, it was beautiful, John tossed his head back aching his body back still riding Dave with abandon.

Dave smirked a little, one of his hands shifting to wrap around John's erection, the gasp that was pulled from his throat was startlingly loud, almost feminine, it resonated in the small apartment kitchen making the other out right grin up at him as he sat up on his elbows and stroked him in time with their bodies, and watching as the black haired boys stomach twitched, his erratic movements became wild jerks and he came across Dave's pale white stomach and chest, his mouth open wide and his eyes screwed shut, calling Dave's name.

It was a like a velvet fucking vice on Dave's dick, the way John clamped down around him, slipped over him. Dave fallowed soon after, not having time to rationalize he should probably move them, pull john away or something but instead he came inside him, spilling himself hotly inside the others and finding a deep satisfaction in doing so, he was still hard and he was in shock when john started up again, his over sensitive nerves lit up but he didn't protest to much. "fuck…John.."

"god, don't stop, not yet, fuck me again, cum inside me again." John growled, his eyes seemed darker, the pupils were wide mostly sex blown, but there was something else something harsher, but with the way he was grinding himself down on Dave's cock….

The blonde couldn't even see straight, he simply rolled them over and began plowing into John hard, hold the others body close and biting deeply into his collar bone, his movements and actions becoming harsh and feral, he lent up and kissed John hard devouring his lips in a hot kiss, even during mind blowing sex Dave could still give sloppy make outs like no ones business, John was groaning, fucking lost in how Dave's tongue tactfully claimed yet another Egbert orifice with little effort.

John ejaculated again, it had taken longer but it was definitely lovely to get see the other find his completion again, and this time when Dave came John grabbed him and tugged him down to kiss him deeply, slowly as his body went still, and he started making soft noises into the others mouth when he felt Dave release inside him.

Dirk removed his hand from his pants, his mouth set in a hard line, he felt awkward, the two of them hadn't moved away, infact they were still touching, kissing, the only strange thing was the way John was languidly stroking Dave's hair and speaking to him heatedly, he sounded, off, dark, perverse.

Bro chalked up his weird feelings to being left out, and since John seemed to still be into the idea of having someone inside him (Dave had started to sip out, his body quieting down, and /John had whined, sounding annoyed.) Bro cleared his throat before calling the dark haired boys name.

"yeah?" he answered dazedly, his head cocking to one side.

"come here, I need those pretty lips of yours again…" Bro hissed.

Of all the things Bro expected, John standing up unheeding of the thick fluids seeping down his thighs and the wicked way he sauntered over, dropping to his knees to lap at his boner through the grey material of his pj's and MOANING so sultry… That was definitely wasn't on the list…

AN: when I post chapter 3 , chapter 2 will be combined (maybe im a lazy mother fucker) any who its taking A LOT for me not to go a little stridercest with this, only cause im sorry but I love it, plus I cant see Bro not at least joining in and just fucking them both while they are both exhausted from being forced to fuck each other over and over (bump for 3 sum?) I just keep seeing this image of john laying there in awe completely sex drunk and exhausted just having to put up with bro doing him and Bro cumming and being like "im still horny " and looking over at Dave all … well yeah I could so tap that… ugh I know the original person who requested this doesn't enjoy stridercest but..(its all ive written since homestuck was a thing) basically im taking a vote guys let me know what YOU want, a little Dubious Consent from an exhausted dave or no? and as usual I love you all for your encouragements and ideas I love writing 3


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bro didn't comment on the new behavior, or how slutty John became while blowing him like he truly loved his cock, he didn't care when the boy jerked himself off at his feet after having him cum down his throat, but it was sort of jarring to see him become rigidly nervous right after practically cumming on his toes, his eyes on the tile below them as he held himself and asked softly if he could wash up saying something about being tired and sticky. Bro nodded curtly telling Dave to help him while he ran out to pick them up something for them to eat.

When he returned he didn't have to look hard for the two boys, he easily walked in on a soaking wet John sucking off his equally wet brother , Dave's bed room hosting the new party of what ever the hell this was shaping up to be, he raised his brows sitting the food down in the hall and joining them, Dave looked exhausted, cursing as he was licked slowly from base to tip, John moved back looking drowsy and half out of it, his eyes drifted to Dirk all dark and hungry, his lips twisted up into a weird smirk…. Maybe he had broken John after all.

He looked at Dave with that strange new expression of his, holding him down by his shoulders, lopsided smile growing as he moved up and kissed the other tenderly, one hand snaking up Bro's thigh to tug him by the hem of his black jeans, drawing him onto the bed behind them, he spread Dave's legs as he spread his knees, grinding his still bruised rear on Dirk's clothed crotch and moaned warmly into the kiss he shared with the younger strider.

"Dave." he said softly, almost purring, "let me fuck you Dave," his lips pressed to the others cheek and jaw trailing to his throat, his hands roaming over the others body, in turn the blond blushed, shade less red orbs now almost alert glanced briefly up at his big bro before they closed as he let out a sigh of pleasure, John's teeth nibbling on his earlobe.

"yeah… sure, okay." the blond shrugged.

John grinned triumphantly, his hand reaching over to grab at the bottle of lube, giving Bro the idea that this might just have been planned…

He thought nothing of watching John slip finger after finger inside his younger bro, fitting in his index, middle, and ring finger with a little bit of compliant from the other, being gentle yet firm and telling him to relax, he lubed up his cock last, stroking Dave with him at first as he passed the bottle back to Bro with a devious look over his shoulder. Bro was starting to really like the new John.

John fisted Dave solo as he pressed himself inside him, telling him mushy shit Bro needed nor cared to hear, once full sheathed he stayed still, letting bro slip his own digits inside him with much less resistance then before, it was more fore play, teasing, and John groaned as he twisted his wrist as he pumped the others shaft, shifting his hips slowly, testing.

"move." Dave hissed his back aching up to meet a shallow thrust into his body, John smirked, giving the other a cocky look before giving into the request and pushing in deeper, moving at a less agonizingly slow pace.

Bro slipped himself inside John fairly easily, earning a pained/pleasured gasp from the other as he did so, shifting himself to get better access to the others body, once he had a good position he caused a chain reaction of thrusts, pressing hard and deep into John, making him push just as deeply into Dave,

Speaking of Dave, he was completely lost, having been pretty worked up before with John's incredible mouth (Bro was starting to think he had some kind of experience,) it was obvious he wasn't going to be lasting as long as the other two, he was moaning hotly, clinging to his cool as long as possible, but it was slipping away dramatically, with every thrust other the two bodies above him he was loosing his mental capacity, which wasn't surprising due to John having impeccable aim, his shaft hitting the spot inside Dave that had his toes curling, his legs trembling, every nerve ending on fire and the blood in his veins liquid heat, send his heart soaring, his heavy breathing becoming full on moans and gasps.

"Dave, your so fucking tight." John moaned, his body rocking back and forth slamming into Dave's taught body and ramming himself back to met Bro's powerful thrusts, he was in ecstasy, hearing the younger Strider moan his name, the boys fingers fisting in his hair drawing him in for a sloppy kiss before he arched back moaning loudly and cursing as John lifted his hips, angling himself deeper, harder.

Dirk tilted himself and John forward, watching the two love birds for a moment, his eyes drifting over john's back muscles, his bruising, his zipper biting at the tender flesh just enough to be making it a bit red, smirking to himself he lent up, wrapping a hand around John's throat and drawing him a little closer to nip and suck at the others shoulder.

John bucked his hips, his eyes shooting open. "please."

Bro, looked up at him, knowing the other couldn't see his eyes as he regarded him, he kissed the skin under his lips softly, then made a trail up the boys neck to his jaw, his breath washing over the others face as he drew back to nibble the shell of John's ear.

"Please what exactly?" Dirk whispered.

"Don't, hurt me…" John swallowed, his body erratic between the two even as his voice cracked with fear.

Bro smirked, utterly amused. "and just how would I hurt you?"

John trembled, his nails digging into Dave's hips, he was just about forgotten, even with the way he was withering in pleasure, there was something else seemingly controlling John's body because he it was lost on him, Bro filled his space, his ears his body, and then his mouth, the rough hands were pulling his face to him almost uncomfortably as he took his lips, his tongue shoving its way into his mouth and claiming him, his body stilling to ravage the pliant unresponsive mouth before him,

Dirk groaned into John's mouth letting John keep his rhythm, impaling himself shallowly on Bro's shaft, he had to admit that was pretty hot, just letting himself stay inside the other enough to feel the head of his dick fucking that tight ring of muscle just at the beginning of his entrance.

And then John was moaning, his lips meeting Bro's suddenly with a brute force the other was momentarily shocked over, they stayed like that till the need for air was to great and had to pull away, panting harder, Bro looked into John's eyes, seeing the darkness, the way he smirked back up at him and licked his lips.

"that all you got?" he leered with that fucking smirk. "let me finish him off and you better give it to me better than that."

Bro was momentarily speechless, his daze broken by the noises of Dave cumming, he glanced at the said boy, watching the way his face contorted as he found his release, John's hand stroking him hard, milking out the pulses of the other semen and leaning in to pet his hair and kiss his temple.

The older had enough, he moved the dark haired boy away, making sure there was room enough for them to lay next to Dave with out disturbing him to much, pulling out of the his body before he moved to lay John across Dave's mattress face up, following him down to kiss his collarbone, he removed his pants completely and lubed himself up more with the half empty bottle that was conveniently resting next to him, he lifted the boys hips and slid up into him easily hearing a soft "yessss" hissed from the lower party. He didn't argue, just moved, sliding in and out of his well used body and loving the absolute lust in his eyes, loving the way he looked up at him tiredly and moaned his name softly, his one hand seeking one of Dave's who was laying next to him, his face confused but he made no effort to move, he simply watched his brows knitted, sunglasses abandoned.

Bro lent down to cover Johns mouth, kissing him deeply and was surprised by a lazy rebuttal from

John's end his mouth moving slowly but surely on the others lips, a soft sigh escaping him in an enduring way, his free hand reaching up to squeeze Bro's shoulder.

"why the change of heart?" Bro asked against the boys ear.

"I finally found something I'm good at." John mumbled groaning as Bro pressed into him deeply. "wouldn't you say."

The strange dark tone was back in his voice and his eyes were that navy color again… Bro looked away feeling a very slight pang of guilt, he shoved it down easily by picking up his pace, ramming into the other harder and harder and feeling the boy below him withering, his chest heaving in gasps as Dirk felt his darker more animalistic needs take over, letting him bury himself inside the other without much thought other then the pleasure.

Dave gasp and Dirk glanced over to see that John was holding onto the others hand still and was digging his nails into the pale flesh subconsciously, Bro went to move him but Dave shook his head.

"he's fine." He said softly squeezing John's hand in a loving matter.

Bro returned to his previous endeavor, ignoring the sappy shit and focusing on the damn near limp body under him, punishing him with the snap of his hips and biting down on the offered neck, nails digging into unguarded hips, loving the pained pleasured noises, the friction building as he pulled back to watch John's body, he was starting to cry slightly, the pressure from cumming so much in such short periods taking its toll on his body.

"nooo fuck, no more, Brooo…Harder." John whimpered as his erection was tugged at slowly a completely off setting contrast.

Bro smirked openly. "kinky fuck, you like it to hurt just a bit… Don't you?"

John bit his lower lip his insides drawing tight as he neared his release, "Bro, please make me-"

"I'm not even close yet, don't you dare cum yet." Bro growled

"oh, god, im sorry I can't, I ca- ahhh." John moaned as he came hard, his body trembling and twitching uncontrollably, Dirk grimaced.

"your gonna pay for that." he hissed continuing to fuck the way to sensitive male making the other grit his teeth and cringe at the exhaustion he felt, his eyes screwing shut and his jaw tight, even without the sudden pressure of Bro's hand there, making his teeth knock the most minuscule amount with the forward thrusts, feeling the older man's rough thumb on his bottom lip.

"it hurts." the slighter voiced softly, through his clenched teeth, the hand holding Bro's shoulder tightened his grip, nails biting into the fabric of the shirt, he pulled at it till Bro took the hint and discarded the offending item, letting John's nails sink into his skin.

"put up with it, I'm getting there." the other responded with a lustful groan tilting the boys hips higher and plunging into him deeper, harder, using him and bending him to his needs till he was cumming, pressed tight to John's lower body.

John made a disapproving noise, shivering slightly.

"what?" Bro accused "only Dave gets the honor of doing that without a fuss?"

"huh?…no, I just…its uncomfortable… my body kinda hurts and… it stings now that its um…in there." John seemed normal, tripping over his words, his buck teeth slipping out to nip at his bottom lip slightly "it's… its actually kind of nice… when its like this, both of you really. Um… what I mean is its kinda hot."

"what about all that non con shit in the kitchen?" Bro glanced at Dave to see the others eye widen, hearing it out loud and truly understanding why John was so ….odd lately.

"you scared me, you hurt me…' John looked away making a face when there was a very wet noise as Bro shifted to pull away, he held him still.

"Don't hurt me." John said shyly. "if this is what you want I can do it." he laced his fingers in the mess of Bro's hair, he shifted this time leaning up to kiss Bro's mouth, raising to his knees, ignoring the warm fluids slipping down his legs,

Bro kissed back, his hand running up john's inner thigh and playing in the mess, much to John's dismay, he pulled away, pressing his fore head to john's. "what are even talking about?"

"what if I want this?" He asked, his eyes shutting when Bro slipped his fingers inside him easily, "what if, I'm afraid that the two of you will get bored of me?"

Bro laughed under his breath. "I rape you, I beat you, make you blow me, make you fuck your best friend and now your into all this."

John's face colored bright red and he looked away. "I don't know. I just… I cant go home, I cant even think of what dad would think if he knew that… not that I'd tell him but… your not so bad when your being gentle…"

Bro gripped john's neck with his free hand shoving him down hard and thrusting his fingers into him roughly his face inches from John's. "And when I'm not?"

John whimpered his brows creasing, he bit his bottom lips hard, "stop… wait."

Bro shifted the other face down into the matress and was inside him again in an instant, the slickness making unholy noises as he ground himself into the other. "and when I'm not Egderp?"

"I just want you to-AHH" Bro bit into his neck harshly, his hands gripping the boys hips. "just what."

"Love me." John coughed his eyes whelming up with unshed tears.

AN: okay so…. I don't even know what this is anymore OxO… the mental thing (as I've noted some don't get it,) a rape victim will sometimes become "slutty" or more pliant to the attack to try and make them care for you. Its almost like a mild mpd(multi personality disorder) like the first time Dave and John have sex he's making a couple comparisons of Dave and Dirk and in his head he's warping the two, he obviously love's Dave, and maybe has developed something for Dirk, like clingy virgin syndrome, thinking if he can just get him into him he might be nice, care for him. Maybe even love him, im thinking it could go either way at this point, either itll shock dirk and he'll want him around to play with, maybe realize he wants what Dave has with the other, or maybe It will piss him off and he'll just fuck with John's head more im not sure yet, maybe ill take a vote… yes, vote! Bro realizes he wants something more meaningful and is nicer ( A) or bro simply fucks him up, toys with his head more (B) or a combination! Where bro fucks with his head, twists John into some confused scared pet and realizes slowly hes starting to really like him( C) your choice also STRIDERCEST FANS! I love you so much im doing like an out take of this chapter just for you, mainly cause I just ugh it ate me up and I needed it so keep your eye peeled for Broken Glass 2.0 lol itll be ready soon I wanted to finish this chapter first but the others in the making for ya'll cause I love you 3 also ill be writing a very kinky stridercest for the kink meme (again) its going to be called "rubber ducky" XD hope ya'll enjoyed this installment!

ZomB


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Bro moved away from John, away from the bed, and the two bodies on it, he stared into wide blue eyes and felt his anger hit a strange calm level, the blood in his veins went white hot but he smiled outwardly.

"John." he cooed, cupping the others face, putting the smallest amount of pressure on that beautiful jaw structure. "you want me to love you?"

He nodded his eyes watering, his left hand raising to lay over one of Dirk's.

"your going to sleep in my room tonight then, and I'm going to show you just how much I can love you." there was a darkness in the elder Striders voice, it was setting off all kinds of warning bells for the dark haired boy but he smiled anyway and agreed, telling him he'd be glad to.

Dave wrapped an arm around John's waist protectively and drew him back, out of Bro's hands. He mumbled something about all of them needing a nap before bed, earning a soft laugh from John and a leer from Dirk, but he said nothing and left going back to his room to wait for John, preparing for their night together. He would make sure John knew exactly what he meant to him…

It was almost midnight when John came knocking gingerly on Bro's bedroom door, his wide blue eyes fixed on the knob till Bro answered, cracking the door open just enough to lean himself on the frame and stare the other boy down, his eyes unguarded, bright orange irises looked him over accusingly, his posture uninviting, skin beaded with fresh water, he had obviously just walked out of the shower, the towel around his waist hung low, his hair a completely sexy mess.

"took you long enough. I guess your really not that interested in what im offering here, I mean you co-"

"no noon its not like that I-" there was a loud sharp sound and john gasp holding his cheek where pain seemingly blossomed from thin air, he hadn't even seen Bro move, his eyes widened as he was gripped harshly by the chin and forced to stare back into the others heated gaze.

"never, interrupt me… you just ruined the irony I was about to throw down, you hear me?" Bro asked darkly, his voice deep and rumbling.

John hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding, his eyes whelming up with tears, his bottom lip trembling slightly.

Bro smirked, his features suddenly warm, "aw baby, don't cry, shhh, save those tears, their so precious…" Dirk tugged John into his room, kissing away his tears as he shut the door behind him, his hands petting the dark hair, the boys tense back, his tongue laving up the others cheek to taste the salty tears, the langed licks turned into kisses again and Bro nuzzled into John's neck, his mouth opening to nurse the skin, before he bit down earning a surprised gasp from the younger boy.

'ahh, that… hurts Bro" John squeaked his fingers clenching in the handful of Dirk's shower dampened hair.

The blond hummed, biting harder, loving the strangled pained noise that was pulled from John's throat, the way he didn't pull away but accepted it easily, bowing down like a ruined king, and when he lifted his head to see that John was afraid it only intensified his hunger to see him break, to watch him crumble….

"get on your knees."

John frowned, biting his bottom lip but obeyed, never questioning the way Bro took a deep breath, the way he cracked his neck and looked down at him with a much to eager grin, instead he watched quiet as the blond bared himself, casting the towel over a pile of what looked like smuppets; he ran a hand through John's hair, drawing him ever closer, making him lean his head against his smooth hip, he messaged the boys scalp.

"vow to me John, tell me you love me in every way, that you would do anything for me without question… can you do that?" Bro asked and John nodded in response quickly, his cool finger resting on Dirks lean thigh, moving to hold himself closer.

"theres a good boy…now show me what you can do for me while your down there, I mean, your first attempt at pleasing me with your mouth was down right pitiful." Dirk smiled down at the wide eyed male, watching him register quickly what was being ask of him,

John looked away but nodded, clearing his throat and reaching up to work over the flaccid flesh, drawing a warm sound from the other as blood started to engorge his member, as if mesmerized John watched it come to life under his touch, marveling at how smooth and soft the head was, how heavy it felt, he shifted moaning as he took it in his mouth, only sucking the head at first, nervous and unsure but was encouraged by the rough grip on his hair, slowly pushing him lower onto the thick cock, the deep southern drawled words "take it in deeper," "move your tongue." "bob your head, …no no, like this." "yeah, now suck real hard, fuck yes like that."

John gagged, drawing back as much as Bro would allow(which was only a few inches, keeping himself inside the warmth of John's mouth)

"whats a matter with you, relax… and don't you puke on my dick." Bro grumbled pressing the dark haired boys head back down, forcing him to take more then he could yet again and pressing on til John was fighting back, his nails dug deep into Bro's thighs his eyes squeezed tight as a wave of nausea swept over him, tears pricking his eyes as he fought the pressure on the back of his head, the onslaught of thrusts deep in his throat, oxygen deprived and limbs shaking he seriously started to fucking flip his shit, the more he tried to scream the less of a grip on reality he seemed to have, and the way his extremities where tingling with a strange numbness it seemed the less light was in the room, his body started to go limp, his eyes rolled back into his head and….

John coughed, chocking on the hard wooden floor, his legs bent awkwardly beneath him, like a dolls, his arms thrown carelessly above him, his head hurt, feeling as if he had hit a wall… or in this case more likely the floor) above him Bro stood stroking himself above him, a cigarette dangling dangerously from between his lips.

The floored male asked what the fuck had just happened, or would have had his throat not seized up, feeling as if it was sticking together, scratchy and raw, Bro only smirked at the bewildered face below him, sinking down to rest his knees on either side of John's hips, his fingers ghosting over the smooth skin of the boys pelvic bone as he took a deep drag of his smoke and blew his exhale into John's face, watching him struggle not to cough, his chest heaving slightly, shoulders shaking.

The amusement Bro felt never met his cool demeanor, instead he stared the other down, his eyes boring a hole through the others eyes, looking down at his as if he was honestly displeased with every little breath he dare take.

"I told you to relax… you don't trust my judgment John, which means you don't trust me, and trust…" he flicked ashes onto the boys palm, lowering himself onto his elbow to lay a warm kiss on his jaw. Loving that the no speaking rule was still in effect for John, showing Bro respect even as his throat worked with unsaid apologies and a heavy need to explain that it had hurt, that it wouldn't happen again…

"trust is part of loving someone… don't you love me?" Bro cooed, practically purring as he drew a deep breath of his cigarette, this time John was slightly more prepared and relaxed as it washed across his and he breathed it in, revealing in the sharp stinging in his throat.

"yeah, I love you and Dave a lot, I'd do anything for you two." John looked away, his voice rough form the abuse, but still the sincerity and the broken caution came through crystal clear.

There was a pause, John's pail blue eyes widened in shock before he screamed, his head crashing back into the floor and his back arching as Bro pressed the end of his lit cancer stick to the pale boys fore arm.

John went to jerk away but was held tightly down, a quick reprimand form dirk and John went quiet, his body twitching and his eyes shining with unshed tears, his gaze silent asking for answers even as Bro brought the arm up to kiss the burn.

"now you'll know, now anyone who looks at you will know, maybe not right off, not exactly why or how, but every time someone asks, you'll have to make up some kind of answer, and ill be there, in the back of your mind, whispering dirty things in your ear, violating your body… you'll know to whom your owned, don't you want my protection? To know I marked you a way that will never leave you…"

John swallowed hard but nodded quickly earning himself another soft kiss just below his wrist, he chewed his bottom lip. "wont my dad be upset with me, I mean what should I tell him if he asks about it?"

"he'll never even see it baby." Bro smiled softly.

"but it gets warm in-"

"its always warm in Texas John."

"but I have to go.. Home… right?" John had almost started laughing till he seen the way Bro was leering at him.

"you are home… are you saying you want to leave us?"

"what? No I just , I mean vacation is only so long and my father is going to want me home, I already have the flight tickets, not that I wanna leave, I would live with you two if I could b-"

"and why cant you?"

'I think my dad would want to know why I wasn't coming home…"

"tell him you want to live with us, that your already enrolled in school for next year, that takes oh so good care of you, that its arranged, and if he says no get rebellious, tell him that your completely in love with Dave and you cant live without him, and if that doesn't work…" Bro lent up and kissed the tip of John's nose. "we'll run away to Mexico for a few weeks, relocated change some names, maybe kill dear old dad off who knows, I have a lot of friends in low places John, I could make it all happen fairly easy."

John closed his eyes unbelievably scared at the though of his dad being wiped out. "you want me to stay with you that bad?"

"I'd do anything to make you stay with me, to keep you and Dave with me." Bro's expression left no room for argument, or joking, he was dead serious and some twisted little piece of broken brain matter in John's head loved it, it attacked the idea and ran with it, making John smile openly.

"you really love me that much?"

"sure I do." Bro stroked the boys jaw, and put his smoke out, getting up and pulling John up with him, "go jump in the shower I'll be right there, we'll talk more about the daddy shit later, right now I'm your daddy and Johnny, you're dirty. I can still smell Dave all over you"

John frowned but loved the way Bro twisted his fingers in his hair, kissing him roughly before shoving him frankly away, pointing to the door and moving to dig some things from a dresser hadn't even noticed. The black haired boy exited the room quietly, fallowing orders and taking refuge in the porcelian tub, he figured a good shower would relax him, clear his mind.

Fear crept up his spine as the weight of the last few days begun to worry him, he chewed his bottom lip, worried for his dad's safety, for the sake of his own sanity, for Dave's. for the first time in his life he felt like he was going mad, he couldn't explain the way he felt for either of the Strider's, he knew he loved them, he was obsessively and obviously in love with Dave, there was no doubt… But, Bro… he was terrifying, amazing, quiet yet his silence spoke volumes, his cruelty was somehow magnificently nice, his heated kisses and warm hands even when used for biting and bruising some how left John craving more, even when it hurt and his heart was screaming no, begging and crying for the hurt to stop, a little piece of him loved that Bro was paying attention to him like know one ever had. He was being noticed, and wanted, even if roughly it was the first time…

"why ya cryin' princess peach?"

John gasped caught off guard, he turned to see Bro lent against the wall, his shades hiding his eyes, it was almost comical that he was bare save for the sunglasses, he let a small smile grace his lips as he offered Dirk a motion that asked him to join him.

When the blond gave a soft sigh and stepped into the tub, John wrapped his arms around the taller mans neck, never even taking interest in the bag dirk had in his hand.

Dirk opened the bag behind John's back, not really paying any mind to the way he started to explain his tears with mushy shitty reasons, how he couldn't believe he felt so strongly needed and wanted, how he loved he and Dave so much, but then he was nuzzling and kissing the blonde's collar bone and neck, whispering how happy he was with the two of them. Dirk focused on the way the boys lips felt on his skin, liked the way he started to get breathy as he pressed himself against Bro's hip and groin, traveling the column of Bro's almost white throat with open mouthed kisses and soft moans.

Bro turned his head to kiss the other, his hands rubbing small circles into the others back as he reached lower and gripped the round ass of the other male, squeezing the supple mounds of flesh harshly before slamming John back against the shower wall, smirking at the none to guarded noise of shock and pleasure escape, drawing him up, wrapping the boys legs around his waist and pulling away form the kiss to darkly demand his wrists above his head . Of course John did as he was told, his eyes curiously following to stare at the strange thick pole above him, he was sure it shouldn't be there normally, that Bro had to have added it himself.

"I'm going to strap you up to this rod, make you mine in my own special way, " Bro pulled leather fur lined cuffs from the black bag and connected John to the metal as promised, he slowly let John slip off his body having to hang from his own grip on the pole and the cuffs, his feet unable to touch the bottom of the tub, "then I'm going to clean you all up, while I fuck you."

John gave a noise of approval before watching Dirk sink to his knees, pulling out a rag and something strange looking, he plugged it in to the wall next to the sink , its tip was metal and thin like an ink pen, the handle was plastic and had a small dial, John's eyes widened with recognition he frowned as he confusedly asked what Dirk needed with this particular object.

"do you know what this is?" he asked.

John nodded. "of course I took wood shop and we got to work with wood burners a year ago, they're pretty neat, why do you need-"

"shhh, your so pretty, all strung up for me," Bro kissed John's hip, nipping at the soft skin before pulling yet another device from his little (well not so little) bag of tricks, he stroked the member bobbing near his face a bit before securing the gates of hell to John's erection, explaining just what this glorified cock rings purpose was, telling him how it trapped the blood there making him unable to cum, and unable to soften. Bro's orange eyes connected with John's as he picked up the wood burner, turning it over in his hands, rolling it slowly before leaning up and open mothed kissing the pale thigh, licking it till John was shivering and begging softly.

'I want you to be all mine." Dirk murmured against the boys leg, his nose nuzzling the flesh, "I want to see you bared and know you belong to me."

"ah- hell yes, I am, I'm all yours." John moaned, the metal rings on his heated flesh making him dizzy, Bro's lips making him weak.

"I was hoping you'd feel like that."

John let out a shocked cry as a searing heat met his hip, his eyes went wide as he watched Dirk, smiling full on, head tilted up, his hand holding the source of his pain. he burned a 5 inch, detailed heart into his flesh, slowly, pausing to lap at the burnt skin and force the clothe into John's mouth.

"there, now cry for me baby, scream, just let that muffle you just enough we disturb Dave" Bro whispered, lovingly stroking John's lower belly, holding the tool in place longer and wrinkling his nose at the distasteful scent of burning flesh.

John wailed, thrashing uselessly, his screams indeed much more quiet then they would be as Bro moved the thin white hot tip of the instrument across the skin, making noises of pleasure as he ground his erection onto John's calf.

"fuck that sounds so pretty, your so beautiful when your crying like this." Bro sounded a bit breathless, making the lines thicker, adding shading, holding John closer.

John howled behind the rag, a sheen of sweat prickled over his skin, his head swam, there was no escape from the pain, his finger held tight to the bar and he bit down hard on the cloth, a sick feeling slipping around in his belly, and then it all calmed, he shook with sobs, the pain slowly fading, the sensation of water washing over his body, Bro's hand soaping his frame, paying attention mostly to his cock and balls, then slipping behind him and up inside him, teasing his spot as the others free hand gripped the wounded hip hard making a new wave of hurt sweep over him.

"I'm gonna turn you around, take you shallow for my own pleasure, and you'll endure this all because you love me and I love you right? You'll give me all of you right? No matter what?"

John sniffled quietly at first his arms shaking but he manged a nod befor Bro turned him, making him cross his arms uncomfortably as fuck,

Bro on the other hand enjoyed the view, the hot water, breaking down the other boys mind and twisting him, he enjoyed fallowing through with his own promises, denying John about 3 orgasms as he pressed himself into the other just deep enough to be get himself off twice before allowing John to cum hard on the wall, loving John's sobs of pained pleasure the way he tried to twist away from the insistent hand on his burned hip; pressing blunt nails deep into the flesh and earning a strangled scream.

"that's a good boy." Bro said softly washing away the grime from both of them in the now cool water, his yellow spikes flattened with the water, pressing he fore head to the center of John's back and kissing his shoulder blades, lovingly cuddling the now unconscious body before him

AN yes its Bro's heart symbol from his god tier out fit XD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

AN: first of all amaya-nights rain you, you made me laugh so hard, yes yes John's shit is so wrecked and the damage aint even done with lol, also to all of you fallowing along thanks a lot, I love all of your reviews and feel so bad not updating sooner, this one of the longest pwp's ive ever written o.o, anyway, guys I love you all, your comments are wonderful you have no idea how much it pleases me to have so many hits on this, so many people who are encouraging my madness, and are just as twisted XD p.s. this next chapter is a weird one, but so far ya'll are liken the weird X3

John woke up alone, lying in bed he didn't recognized in the light of day, the only way he figured out it was the eldest Striders room was the mound of plushy rumped puppets in the far corner of the room near the door. His head fuzzy and heavy, he could hear low music and yelling in the next room, but the voices were muffled far to much for him to understand a word of it, of course the baritones were obviously those of the Strider persuasion, wanting to see what all the noise was he got up, or he wanted to but a agonizing pain shot up his body and had him flat on his back gasping, his hand reaching down to touch the white patch over his pelvic bone, his vision blurred with tears as he remembered how he managed to earn the bandage, Dirk's creepy grin, the way he fucked him like he hated him aginst the tile, growling in his ear and denying him orgasms, how he had even gotten off on the rough treatment was beyond him. Dirk on the other hand obviously liked the aggression, the fear, the domination, and John slowly admitted to himself how good it had felt when the older man had unhooked that god-awful contraption from his shaft, and he had almost screamed as he came, his hips bucking on the cool tiles, Bro's member still in him. John swallowed down his arousal, his mind replaying the dirty things Bro moaned at him, sounding tender and content, his voice a purr of approval and worn out lust. The bite to his shoulder earlier was a far thought now.k

"you did so good, baby, Gog you so fucking beautiful." he had whispered, planting kiss all over the others neck and shoulder, washing them clean. "you are such a perfect boyfriend." John's heart had stopped even as he felt himself blacking out from the exhaustion, he tried to stay awake but the warm water on his back fought hard and won to relax his mind.

John was blushing, grinning like a fucking idiot. Dirk Strider had called him his boyfriend…the world of possibilities opened up before him, it was incredibly blissful, the pain in his hip seemed a small price to pay for the new relationship status.

"what the fuck are you smiling about?" Bro asked seemingly appearing out of thin air his weigh making the bed dip as he crawled on top of John to kiss him chastely.

"hn, I was just thinking about you, how happy you make me." John looped his arms around Bro's neck only to have them pinned above his bed.

"I called your dad this morning, I told him we were about to head to church," He smirked openly shaking his head at the thought. 'told him what an out standing job of making us a family, I asked if you could live with us, told him I'd buy you new school clothes and everything, that you were just the perfect influence on my lil' bro."

John was in awe, unsure. "what'd he say."

Dirk let his free hand drift to the spot he had marked, pressing on it to draw a flinch out of the smaller boy. "basicly, that he was delighted, a little sad, but after a little more persuasion, telling how lost we would be, how much better Dave was, that old fool said…he's all yours. And you know what?"

John gasp as the other stroked his member to life effortlessly, he tried to ask what, to stay attentive to the conversation but then Bro was lowering himself, now eye level with his shaft.

"he has no idea how much that means to us." then the blonde enveloped him in his mouth, sucking him in deep, humming around his cock, messaging his thighs. He licked him from base to tip, proceeding to give john the best blow job he had ever had.

For a week or better they all got along fine, John never questioning the fight he had heard that morning, he never questioned Bro's needs, or Dave's for that matter, the two of them seemed content to share him, while bro was out he and Dave played video games and ate junk food, sometimes they would make out or fool around, falling asleep for hours curled together after rounds of energy draining 'love making" as Dave said, he was gentler then Dirk, never bit him or scratched him, he seemed quite upset about the burn but never said anything about it. When Dirk returned home from work he would drag John away to his room, sometimes annoyed about having to search for him since it seemed he had gotten prone to falling asleep where ever he was feeling tired at, but he would ease Bro's nerves, kiss his body and lips till he was on his knees, licking the man's jeans at the crotch and begging for a hit of his cum, nuzzling and groaning into the fabric. He had gotten so much better at giving head, Dave had helped, teaching him to use his tongue like a pro, to deep throat with out gagging, all that seemed to amuse Bro even more, on Bro's days off they spent the day together, sometimes Bro took them out to eat, or to a movie, feeling John up in the theater the entire time, if Dave minded he said nothing when John reached over the arm rest to pleasure him. Life was crazy, different, John had never imagined it would ever be this way, that he would ever be put into a relationship with not one but two males… he was happy, until now.

Bro was home, but he wasn't alone, there sitting on their (new) futon, was a busty dye job blond, he naughty bits covered with what looked like tight long shirt but apparently was a dress, she wore way to much make up, looking every bit as cheap as the weird smelling perfume she wore.

"who's this." John asked, glancing at the clock to see it was almost 3am and noting Dirk was an hour late to be walking in.

"I'm Lisa honey, and the question is who the fuck is he?" she then immediately began to babble about how Dirk never said anything about adding another dude, about how she wasn't into dorky little kids or-

Bro grabbed her jaw, "shut up, he's a friend of my dweeby little brother and he's going to bed, arent you John?"

John swallowed thickly "but you sa-'

Bro pointed to his bedroom door. "go to bed Egbert."

"o-okay…" the said boy hid his upset, running into Bro's room and closing the door hard, leaning against it he tried to slow his breathing, his heart racing almost painfully, surely she was here for a copy of Bro's new tracks, wanted his autograph, she could be an old friend, maybe her car had broke down and she… she had said things though that squelched those safe thoughts out, and before to long there was a sharp noise, a famine moan, a giggle.

John peeked out the door to just prove there was no way in fucking hell Dirk was…

Dirk sensed John's eyes on his, could tell the boy was shock struck, which is what he wanted, he held the stupid bitch under him closer as he slid into her harder, she was annoying, overly zealous, he was glad Dave slept with his head phones constantly. The blond ignored the bitch on his dick, just going through the motions as he listened for his "boyfriends" response, he was curious just what John would do, wanting to punish him for acting out, wanting an excuse to fuck his brain matter even more, and although he was hardly enjoying himself he knew John would want answers, he'd probably cry, but the important thing was would he act out? And if not… how far could he push John?

"this is crazy, you haven't even cum yet…you're a monster." Lisa said contently, Bro grimaced at her pulling out of her and jerking her up easily, pushing her out the door naked.

"yeah, well, I've had better. Elevators to the left down the hall, the cabs still waiting too, prepaid night." Bro slammed the door and lock it up. He listen for her, expecting a fight, her high pitched voice to call him names, but he was delighted instead to hear her cry as she ran down the hall.

He turned to find John in front of him, his baby blues all wet and shining with tears. "who the hell was that?"

"Lizzy, Lacey, no wait…Lorry?' he shrugged "I dunno some slut."

"I thought you loved me, that we were together." John's hands where shaking, and he started to sob.

'sure I do babe, sure we are." he said softly, sounding a tinge sarcastic and amused. "but I've got the hellacious reputation to protect babe, you cant expect me just stop my entire life for you, I mean damn I take you in, give you a warm bed, you fuck my brother constantly… what's your deal?"

"what's my deal? You just… renounced us, and had sex on our futon, in our living room, in our home how coul-"

Bro had moved so fast he had no time to catch himself, his back met the futon, he bit his tongue drawing blood. Bro was on top of him holding him down by his throat. 'Shut you gogdamn mouth."

John frowned as the pressure increased on his throat, "no." he whimpered, trying to look defiant. His hands flattened on Dirk's chest pushing at him, his teeth clenched.

"no?" Dirk smirked. "okay."

Dirk's fist landed in the center of his stomach and John, it completely incapacitated him, and the older man used this to position John under him, placing his knees on either side of John's chest, holding his wrists in one hand, his erection pressing at John's lips, to which he jerk away from, making the other grab a fist full of hair in his free hand and holding him still.

"you fucking stink." John growled through grit teeth.

"that's the sweet perfume of pussy." Dirk chuckled darkly pressing the head of his dick to the now drawn back lips, the look of disgust was enough to make Bro almost full on laugh, but his face fell dark quickly and he pooped John in the jaw with his free hand.

"open up you little fuck of ill break your fucking teeth." This time John cringed but opened his mouth, taking in the others member, trying not to gag at the thoughts that popped into his head.

'don't worry baby, she was clean, I wouldn't be that stupid." Bro smiled, his fingers messaging the others head now, "she meant nothing, and now that you can't interrupt me… I can tell you these things."

John closed his eyes, trying to relax as Bro shifted to begin thrusting slowly into his mouth, he hadn't really got the hang of this particular position yet, it was awkward, lying back as the others lower body slowly pressed deeper into his mouth. John stroked his fingers over the two of Bro's he could brush over, his mouth sucking hard at the others sex, and he moaned softly, this was hi way of saying he understood, that he was sorry.

Bro sighed approvingly, amused at the way the younger boys fingers clenched when he went to deep for him to handle, staying there for a moment to feel the muscles spasm before drawing back and doing again, utterly intoxicated in the way John fought his instinct to please him. He loved the contrast of his striking black hair against the pale creamy skin, those bright blue eyes… and speaking of his hair it had really grown out since the beginning of summer, it fell prettily over his neck, and Bro moved to tug at it, he slowed his movements, not wanting to wait any longer to play with the new idea that had popped in his head the second he had seen Lisa. Lisa and her well rounded rear and small tits… all decked out in a deep ocean blue.

"take you clothes off" Bro moaned moving to allow John to fallow his command.

John stripped himself of his ghost busters tee and matching pants, slipping out of his boxers easily, making a little show of it even as he blushed furiously red. he was about to get back onto the futon when Bro shook his head.

"Put theses on." John was presented the slutty dress, thigh-high stockings, garter belt and panties of that Lisa bitch, he frowned about to protest but snapped his mouth shut and quietly took the clothes, his fingers ran over the satin panties, smoothing over them before he stepped into them, pulling the clingy deep blue material up, they rested just below his hip, just under his brand mark, barely hiding his half hard member, but the fabric was wonderfully soft and he spent a moment just touching himself though it almost forgetting Bro's presence, well until the said man cleared his throat, smirking at the embarrassment that stained John's cheeks as he quickly picked up the garter belt, figuring it out with little difficulty, and pulling it on the silky smooth thigh-highs to attach them to the garment. John eyed the dress, its was all one piece of stretchy fabric, it was soft too, and the long rips in the sides where obviously done by hand as the where jagged and somewhat messy. John pulled it on, his bottom lip bit between his teeth.

"well don't you look pretty. Like little miss slutty america." Bro grinned, licking his lips. "go get me a beer from the fridge."

John looked horrified at the fridge, it seemed so far away, especially when a pair of black wedges were pressed to his chest. John sighed and pulled them on, awkwardly making his way into the next room, and to the big white cooler, he opened the door (avoiding the swords) and bent in half like he knew Bro would want him too, digging in the bottom draw to find two long necked brown bottles and getting into his roll by looking back at Bro, batting his lashes and smirking.

"you've got two kinds in here, which do you prefer?" oh course John knew by now Bro like his Japanese liquor more then the lager,

"the pink one." of course. John grinned to himself and exhaling out his noise to suppress his amusement, it seemed Bro could easily ease his mind, make him forget what he was mad about and just move on.

John swung his hips, walking towards Bro with his best seductive look, finding him standing be hind the futon now, lean against it with so much swagger it rolled off him. He gave john a come hither look and licked his lips again.

"." John offered over Dirk's beer, but he only nodded to the futon.

He lent forward to breath into John's ear, "sit it down right there for me hunny." his hand brushing the dark haired boys cheek.

John felt like this was their first time all over again (ok well 2nd time) the way Bro looked him over with a powerful lust in his unguarded electric honey eyes, the way he moved as if he were truly wooing him, when he bent over purposely to set the bottle down he wasn't surprised to feel Bro shift from his side to behind him, his large hands placing them selves on his sides, rubbing over the thin cloth, the ripped spots his fingers dipping into them as he ground his bare crotch against the dip of John's rear, fitting himself easily between the globes covered flesh. John was suddenly aware he was the only clothed one and smirked, imagining how silly it must look, but then… the more he thought of it the more he thought it was more sexy, Especially with the way Bro was literally frotting against him, his hips grinding hard on his tailbone, and a hot gust of breath on the back of his neck told him that Bro was thoroughly enjoying the way it felt to do so.

"fuck john, your ass is perfect for this, you should see it." John bit his lip knowing he was about to get all kinds of hot shit growled in his ear, he could tell how turned on the other was just by how derogatory his langue became, the nastier the talk the harder John was going to get it, and Dirk was already saying the F word a lot.

John blushed as Dirk gripped him hard bending him over the back of the futon and slipping a hand up the smooth thigh, lifting the dress to rub himself over the others panties, still pressing into the crevice there and reaching around to John's front and fingering the top of the waistband where the tip of John's erection was leaking precum already.

"am I making you wet baby?" Dirk rumbled, his voice dark and rolling like thunder.

John moaned, shivering at the tone and nodded because his mouth had forgot how to work .

"hand me my drink." John didn't hesitate as he passed the bottle back and was rewarded with a sharp smack to his rear, and the sound of the lid snapping open.

Left hanging John whimpered and pressed himself back on Bro's shaft.

Dirk hummed appreciatively, one hand came back to touch him to caress his upper thigh, running it up and slipping the panties over to the side,

"want me to fuck you?"

John nodded feverously his knuckles turning white as he gripped the back cushion.

"spread your self for me."

There was a moment, a pause before, john lowered his top half from his hands to his chest to reach back with both his hands and cup his own ass as he pulled his buttocks apart to reveal himself to the others eyes.

"women only wish they had this pretty of an ass, you know how perfect your ass is?"

John blushed and shook his head, but a small smile crept up his face, never questioning the sound of something spilling.

Bro pressed his somehow wet shaft to the boys opening, pressing in and feeling the tight heat tug at him, draw a little groan from his lips. "stay like that, I wanna watch myself."

John held himself open, trying to please Dirk's needs, when he was still and quiet he started to worry.

" ask me to fuck you."

John swallowed thickly his voice trembling. "please take m-AH."

Bro landed a smack to the pale ass cheek. "say 'fuck me' "

"fuck me… Dirk, Fuck me hard."

John hissed at the sudden burning sensation as he was entered barely wet, but loved having his lover inside him, loved the way Bro sounded out of breath already, one of his hands resting in the center of his back to keep his balance, the other gripping one John's shoulder to draw John back against his thrusts. It hurt a little with out the lube but the friction easily over took him and his nails were dug deep into his own skin trying to keep a good hold on himself while Bro pounded him into the bed below.

Dirk watched as promised, smiling when he seen the boys toes curling, his finger gripping hard with concentration and his moans ate up one of his knuckles. The boy had gotten paler since he had come to live with them beings they stayed in a lot, especially now, and the boys hair slipped down the colmn of his neck beautifully. The satin undies rubbed his skin, making the friction mind numbing.

John was almost screaming, as Dirk struck his sweet spot with brutal force, driving himself into it over and over till John was cumming, his head thrown back, his mouth open wide in a silent scream, his walls tightening around Dirk's cock.

Dirk groaned as he fallowed suit, pressing his forehead to John's back as he rocked his hips milking himself dry inside the over heated body before him.

After a few moments Bro righted himself and flipped John onto the futon, he joined him quickly, laying himself over the other to kiss him deeply.

"your so sexy." Bro breathed stripping John of the dress and giving the lower half a once over before making him kick off the heels.

"kiss me again." John murmured, and this time when he looped his arms around Bro's neck when he complied the other didn't hold him down, instead he held him back, drawing him close and kissing him deeper till the need for air became to great.

"I love you." john cooed sleepily.

"yeah, same to you. Go to sleep." Dirk rolled onto his side, his eyes closing even as John cuddled closer and kissed his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

AN: I love your suggestions this chapter is in dedication to Doushabao, who thought Dave deserved some attention since he's kinda been pushed to the fore ground so much the last few updates, that said this is all in Dave's pov putting you in his head, what he feels, how he feels, I hope ya'll like this and by all means please let me know if there is something you'd to see. And thank you all so very much for your reviews, I love you guys so much it makes my day seeing new comments

CHAPTER 6

You wake up alone,which is the norm anymore, you don't get to wake up next to John anymore. And your tired despite just waking up, its exhausting waking up, you hate it so much that you almost wish you wouldn't some days, almost wish there was an end to all the current bullshit.

And this was all your fault, it was your fault John was here instead of home, safe, pure, and innocent, as it should be, it was all your fault, everything. That just made it harder, to look at him, seeing him all bubbly and happy bouncing about and playing the little kept housewife of some sick fucked up porno home. he was constantly busying himself with cleaning up the apartment, cooking both you and your bro meals as if ya'll were some sick fucked up little family, but the sickest part now was you realized John had sort of split himself into two people, he was Dirk's main squeeze while he was home and his to twist and bend and do what ever he wanted to with.

With you he was almost himself, its was odd, displacing and sometimes John (the real John ) will come to you and want to play video games while bro is still around and its so awkward that it makes you turn him down. That sucks the most, telling him no, leaving him to Bro's devices, but you cant stomach having your Bro watching the two of you or even more unnerving is watching John transition from himself to Bro's John the dark to light and back again, one minute he was seductively kissing Bro's neck as he passed by and the next he was droning on about Bill Murray. It had you so tired that you sometimes laid in bed for hours in the dark, even when he fell asleep with you, you would cuddle with him till Bro retrieved him from you.

He sometimes pins you down and kisses you hard, giggling about how sweet you are, how much he loves your body, how you touch him, and there is a sick feeling in your gut that its not really him thats touching you but the other him, and that its Bro he imagines when he cums after riding your dick, that it's the other Strider he's begging for in his head while your teasing his body…

It all leaves you empty because you love him, and getting this early morning time with him is sickeningly nice, even if he is off kilter, even if while your making love to him he sometimes has to look up at you and almost looks surprised that its you and not the other…. You derive your need for him from it, you hold him as close to you as humanly possible and try to keep him there, at least for as long as he will allow, sometimes he wants to cuddle and other times he gets up and disregards you like something to avoid. Like you might infect him and that twists your guts up inside. You love him so much its hard not to reach out to him to just touch his hands when he's cooking or washing dishes, its your undoing to breath him in and feel his warmth.

Today you have no intention of leaving your room though, you hardly have the mental capacity to deal with the hell that wrecks its havoc beyond your bedroom door, mainly cause its to much having to watch John change so much, seeing the bruising and scratches, knowing it was all your fault, you had wanted to see him in person so badly, but you had never thought Bro would rip the rug from under you so harshly, you never thought he would go after him,

He knew, of course he knew that you loved John, that you had been obsessed with him since 5th grade, he had made fun of it, criticized your choice piece of asses only to take him away, but only after letting you have the sloppy seconds, and he still made you watch sometimes. But the worst was when he made you take him right after he had finished with him, his cum still leaking out of the dark haired boy as he threatened you just loud enough for you alone to hear, just to keep John believing that this was all ok with you, to twist him and of coarse to remind you he was his, that you make have him while he wasn't around, but it was him who'd had him first.

You feel that fiery sickness wash and hate over you and you almost lose your shit and break down right there, you almost cry because today its hit that point of to much, you feel the sting in your eyes…. But then John walks in, not bothering to knock as he rushes to you and attacks you with kisses laughing and saying something about the zoo, once he's calm he tells you Bro has decided that they all should go to the San Diego zoo and how he's wanted to go since he had first come up and how he had just ranted to his dad about it and wasn't this exciting?

You force a grin, glad you had fallen asleep wearing your shades to hide how blood shot they were, glad that your room was dim from the drawn curtains so you didn't see (but knew about) the new bruises on John's chest and back, you wonder how much pain John had gone through to make Bro want to do something that nice but you don't voice it as he starts to cuddle up to you, and you cant help but want to punch your self for getting turned on by how utterly naked he is, and how he is straddling you and bouncing around all happy about the new species of frog they got in not that long ago, its like it's the real John again and you mental scream NO in your head as you sit up to kiss him, he immediately goes quiet.

You cant help yourself, you want him so bad, every inch of his skin is soft, his body is so warm, you cant find it in you to stop, to not make this sexual when you run your fingers over his back and arms, you try to swallow the noise of need that you make when he strokes your cheek, you pull away about to tell him your sorry, to tell you about the trip he was so excited about.

"should I get some lube for you?" and that edge you hate is there bordering on John and not John and you want to say not no but hell FUCKING no but his fingers are palming you through the comforter still curled around your waist. Kneading you just hard enough to make you arch into the touch. You groan under your breath and your hands hold his upper arms.

You shake your head anyway because you produce a bottle from the side of your bed and an idea pops into your head as you hand it to him watching him slicking up his fingers almost robotically, as if he'd expected you to be hard up for him before he crashed onto you.

A little smirk on his lips as he makes a colorful comment on how he didn't know you got so excited about the zoo, you don't answer your face is blank and the real John seems to filter back for a moment to apologize and blush with a small smile that makes your heart flutter.

You want him nervous and new, like he was before what ever of Bro's evil rubbed one off on him… so you grab his wrist when he's about to reach between his legs to slick himself for you, gaining his attention and a confused look. Instead of saying anything you push down the covers, wriggling them down as you pull your legs out from under him and spread them wide, guiding his hand and his well oiled fingers to your center.

"take me. Make love to me."

And there's the eyes you love so much, all wide and clear blue like the sky, his mouth opens slightly, he's not allowed to top Bro, you doubt many have ever topped Dirk Strider. This has him unsure and it shows. There's a long pause and he doesn't move just asks what you mean.

And you smile up at him, open your legs as far as they'll go and invite him in again telling him point blank you love him because as often as you have heard him whimper it to Dirk, he has never said it back. Not like he meant it not with out the growl of something darker under it. You say it as soft and as warm as you can manage.

John looks a little bewildered before smiling warmly. "I love you too."

You let go of his wrist when he shifts to watch what he's doing, nervously, like you wanted, he's all the John Egbert you know and love intently while he fingers you slowly, his eyes glancing up to make sure your okay, especial when you moan his name, he pauses to add a finger working you open gingerly, which your thankful for since your first time being taken by him was a while ago now.

There's no way he can imagine Bro now, no way he can look at you and see him as you submit your self to his gentle touches, his free hand having grown a mind of its own and pulls one of your legs up onto his shoulder so he can kiss your knee when it finds a way to get comfy on him. You hum in the back of your throat at the tender gesture. Removing your shades when he asks if you'll take them off for him. You mumble a soft line of "only for you." which he blushes about.

Finally he pulls away, you feel empty as he asks if your sure about all this, you nod quickly reassuring him with a shift of your hips, you're wanting him inside you so bad that your about to seriously just throw him down and ride him till your to weak to do so anymore, its about to become reality when he leans in close and presses into you slowly, and its so different from last time, for one Dirk isn't Fucking John above you, he isn't there to almost kill your boner and grin at you, he's not there forcing John to fuck you hard, making it a bit uncomfortable even in your over sexed up haze, how you came you'll never know, you ground out the sight of the memory and instead focus on the way John feels sinking into your body, making you arch your back and bite your lower lip. when his hips press to your ass you are 100 percent positive that having John buried balls deep inside you is the best feeling in the world.

When he finally moves you shiver at the slow pace, at the way he asks again if it hurts, and you have to swallow back the harsh words that almost leave your mouth, something stupid and spiteful about how the only thing that hurts is your heart because he's to busy getting mind fucked to realize that he so worshiped by you its dizzying, You wretch at the thought of something that cheesy and lame coming from your mouth, so you only kiss him deeply, pouring your hurt and need into it, and feeling him smile into the kiss to move against you in a soothing rhythm, brushing your sweet spot so lightly your feeling out of place in a really good way.

You pull him down over you and he lets your leg drop, in favor of supporting himself on one elbow near your side to grasp your hand and hold it as the other grips your hip and rubs up your side to your chest, it detours up to your face where he cups your jaw, rubs your bottom lip. His cheeks flush when you kiss his thumb, sighing softly as you gaze up at him and enjoy the way his hips roll so softly against your body, the way he's touching you and looking at you like he's never seen something so pretty has you melting.

You tell him you love him again and he's biting his bottom lip, the strain of keeping things so slow starting when he whispers that he loves you back, but you cut him off telling him how you want have always loved him, you kiss him over and over each time getting deeper until his tongue pushes into your mouth and your both moaning into each others mouths, his hands are moving again, one moving down you, drawing one of your legegs around his hips and you wrap the other around him mindlessly, pulling him closer, deeper till he is trembling, his lips hovering above yours, you fist your hands in his hair to move his head so you can press your nose to his jaw and neck, licking the vain that jumps at your attention and then he's trembling, pressing his head to your shoulder, his thrusts a little harder then they were before, there deeper at this angle and you tell him this, whisper how good it feels with him inside your body. How much you crave him, how much you love his smell, and his eyes, the way he smiles, making all your cool abscond like the flighty bitch it is when he's around, you tell him there's no one else. Nothing in this world like him, and that you don't just love him but are in love with him, and he pauses, his legs tremble and his hands are one you, trying to devour you, you hear him swallow, about to say something so you tell him you would die for him, telling him that he makes you weak in the knees when he kisses you, and that you wish you could make love to him forever, that there's no one in the world like him at all.

You admit you've slept around before, in a voice that sounds even ashamed to you, but that no one has ever made you feel so free, and you beg him not think ill of you for all this but he only silences you with a kiss and tells you you're the most perfect human being he knows and that he's never been happier in his life, you moan his name again and he press into you so deep, and draws you both closer physically and sexually.

Your both almost shocked when you cum, your breath harsh because you've been so teased by the slow pace of his body, you orgasm drawn out. And then he cums and its right against your sweet spot, and you cant help the embarrassing noise you make, but you don't care either you cant care because he smiles at you and nuzzles you as you both start to come down, he's kissing your face all over, saying how he adores you…

You both realize at the same time that your crying. You lie when he asks why.

you feel guilty, because you got him into this, because you love him so fucking much and that you say openly, tell him your afraid of how much you love him so that its not all a hate having to lie but its better then telling him you feel like you've betrayed him, so you say your sorry, you say it like a mantra and kiss him all over, holding him to you as your sobbing. (later you'll blame it all on not sleeping for a few days saying you were just stressed out from working to much on your comics and such. He'll believe you some what, because there the real John's eyes when you say it he sees there something more, but he'll let it go when Bro comes home early to help them pack for their weekend in San Diego )

You fall asleep for a while, lulled off by the way he breathes and smell of his exhale, which is comforting as it washes over your face, your cuddled on his chest, you almost feel safe and right. After eating breakfast and washing up, your happy when he demands a rematch of a game you haven't played since the first week of his arrival, you kiss him and make love to him in the kitchen, right there where it all began, in your head your taking back the John you love, your taking that part of him Dirk will never see or feel, the part you know he will never touch or corrupt, but when your finished and John bites you hard on your neck you and whispers how he loves you a part of you mental freaks out and stares at him, hoping there's no way Bro could ever truly take him over completely. But theres no sign of the 'not John' in his face or attitude so you stroke his hair out of his face and ask him if he wants you to cut his hair, you miss his hair derpy hairstyle, he rolls his eyes but grins. Agrees, you cant help but wonder if it'll piss off Bro.


	8. Chapter 8

AN/ so this chapter is going to be from Bro and John's perspective, chapter 8 will be in John's mostly …maybe…..

sorry I died so long my loves it just so happens I got sick, writers block ate my brain and this chapter was inspired by a sick feeling I got from a man I dated all of a day, the more I thought of the possessive obsessive ways of this guy the more I applied this to Dirk and before long I was typing this…WARNING! guys please be warned as norm with this story this chapter is going to get semi gross for some, the abuse is more mental fucking then anything but I feel the need to tell my lovely squeamish fans that its gonna be rough on john, I've always felt mental stuff was worse then physical pain. That said my loverly sicker disturbed fucks I love you, this is for yall twisted mother fuckers hope its not to much.

I don't own anything but my kadaj plushie, a moogle and john Egbert's heart on my silver plater…thump thump.

Chapter 7 : BRO

You walk in a bit tired from the last job you've pulled, your back is tight, you head a bit groggy, so when you see Dave and John in the middle of the kitchen, see them kissing so slow and moaning it only annoys, when you see the mess of black locks on the floor around the back of the chair that John's sitting in and the pair of shiny metal scissors in Dave's hand it makes something inside you flare to life, its hot and akin to jealousy, akin to rage. You swallow it down realizing they haven't even noticed your home yet.

Dave is in John's lap, his knees on either side of the other boys hips, arms wrapped around each other as they are breaking away from the kiss to make soft noises and whisper to each other, John giggles suddenly and there's a sickness in your stomach that makes you want to turn that noise into something more damaged, something less nails on a fucking chalk board.

There's an awkwardness to realizing that John's actually inside your little brother, and you are almost ashamed of your self that you didn't realize it till John stands up carrying Dave over to the counter and continues to work himself into Dave's prone body. Dave is to wrapped up in the moment to realize your there still, his voice gets louder and his panting erratic, he's saying some of the most ungodly unStriderly shit you've ever heard, and then he's cumming, drawing John over the edge too,

You feel so nauseous its grossing you out, how could any of that be real or even enjoyable? The two of them are still together, still kissing and hugging, your about to say something, clear your throat, but its not needed.

Red eyes open slowly and connected with your orange irises, he stills looking shocked but he quickly recovers and slides form his position, choosing to turn away from the other, his eyes dropping to the floor. John questions him at first but you move forward to press a kiss to his temple and he immediately transforms for you, his squeaky little voice drops to a seductive purr and he nuzzles you.

"welcome home." he grins all soft and his legs tremble as he gets up to envelope you in a tight hug, you cock a brow but return the gesture seeing the stiffness in Dave's shoulders, the way he's sulking now and you cant help but reach over John and tug him close teasing him about his state of undress and asking if he was cold.

Dave mumbles something about heading to work on his new mix before exiting the room, leaving John alone with him, ignoring the shot. Taking the blow and absconding to avoid seeing him and John greet one another.

And greet you John did, dropping to his knees to mouth you through your all to tight black wranglers, his nails dug into the jean clad hips and he grinned up at your stoic face. "get up."

Your rough when you pull him back up by his hair and kiss him deeply, you slam him to the counter and press your crotch to his earning you a throaty whimper, you push your hand down between your bodies and stroke him, he's already half hard and he swells quickly under your rough touches.

"you better be good boy on our trip to the zoo."

He nods feverishly his head tilted down to watch your grip on him as you tug his erection, blue eyes half lidded and lost when you press your thumb to his slit and press slightly into it. You lean in blocking his view as you bite deep into his neck, marking him. The sight of Dave kissing him just there appears in your mind and you snarl as you bite harder.

John's hands tremble on your shoulder, forcing himself to stay still even as you start to taste blood, your furious, chewing on him as your free had pushes your own pants down and you pump yourself to full hardness, John's making protesting yet yearning noises, begging but for what isn't specified.

"futon now." you drawl licking your lips and seeing the bloody mess of John's abused neck. You pull back and he shakily response, he's not even hard anymore but that's just fine to you, you can bet he's been "coupled" with Dave all day and that thoughts enough to have you aggressively pinning him, both his wrists pinned in one tightly clenched fist, its so reminiscent of the first time you took him, it make your stomach flip, the memory surfacing as if it was on replay, your cocks so hard, the friction of your hand as you jack your self off above him doesn't even bother you.

You bite him again as you get closer, holding out as long as you can because there is such a jealousy and a lust, the combination is making your head swim pleasantly. It almost like that time you took a hit of ecstasy some rave bitch had offered you when you were younger and stupider, DJ'n just to get you and Dave by… the little cunt bastard… always wanting to play with your toys…

The thought makes you smile, you love Dave so much…

You lift up onto your knees as you finish yourself off, coming over him, his hips belly and chest. You let your eyes drift over him as you let you self ejaculate your fluids in thick gushes. It's pretty. So petty…

his chest heaving slightly, his eyes glossy and half lidded. Your about to stop your self but the urge swallows you and before your know it your reaching down smearing your essence all over him, kissing him and playing in your own mess, pressing it in to his belly button down the apex of his legs and inside him.

You growl at the way he actually tries to protest, gritting his teeth at the slimy stickiness when you pull back half hard again already, just looking at him all on display, you cant stop your self. You get your self hard up again and fuck him hard uncaring of the slight dryness, the lack of proper lube making it rough on the both of you, the discomfort on his face and the way he doesn't even get hard just turns you on more, its not about him right now and he knows it, he feels gross with your cum all over him, your missing his sweet spot on purpose. You pull out, cum on him again. You rub it in again, harder this time, much harder, your smile widening.

Your both still, his legs still open draped around your knees trembling slightly, your jeans hung low on your thighs. Your scent all over him.

"im gonna go shower." you get up easily, making your way to the door. Your face is dead pan again and you can tell John is afraid of what he has just witnessed from you. you've never felt so craved in your life, and now that its over theres no sign of your Cheshire cat smile, its fucking with him…

"want some company…im kinda…sticky" he laughs nervously, as if he knows what your thinking.

"no… why don't you get dressed love, long drive ahead of us ya' know, figure as soon as Dave gets back we'll all head out, all packed an all."

"you - you want me to get dressed?"

"do I need to repeat my self?" you throw agitation to your voice, warning him.

"no, no I just… I mean I'm just a little uncomfortable all-"

"all what? Dirty? You think I'm dirty John?" your shades hang low enough he can see you fake a frown.

"NO!" he's instantly up and pulling on a pair of random jeans from the drawer you cleaned out for him last week, he looks nervous "I just didn't understand…"

He looks as if he's about to be sick though when the pants start to stick to his lower body, and he trys to conceal a gag when he tugs on a shirt, the material clinging almost instantly.

"you wanted to know if I wanted you to wear some'm special darlin'… your wearing it."

Theres a horror to those not so dark blue eyes that speaks worlds of how he is currently in his right mind. "how long do you want me to wear it?"

You smirk, return to him long enough to kiss his mouth, your voice is light hearted when you turn to walk out the door, "there's a water park we might go to a few days after we visit the zoo."

You glance back to see a stunned look of disgust on his face, disbelief, "love ya sugar." and then your gone in an easy movement, a flash step to the bath room to rid yourself of the grime,

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& JOHN *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Your packed like a sardine between the Striders, Dirk driving, Dave half hung out the window, you wish desperately not to be so close to either of them, its disgusting, feeling damp and sticky. Dave had hugged you close and kissed your cheek bone as soon as he had gotten back, never taking note of your dilemma, and now your squished in the front of Bro's truck, only 20 minuets into the 4 and a half hour trip from Houston to San Diego, all cozy thoughts of the zoo vanish.

Your to uncomfortable to sleep, instead you watch Dave doze off and on, cringing when you stop for gas and Dave cuddles close to whisper sweet things in your ear as soon as Bro's out of sight, infact, Dave notices and asks if your okay. You nod furiously, saying how your just incredibly hot and you swallow bile at the word sticky.

"your always hot John." Dave smirks leaning on your shoulder to press a kiss to your temple. "so fucking hot."

You move back, jolting at the attention. "I'm all…. Sweaty.. Stop."

"your sweaty when we have sex too, its really not that different." Dave chuckles so softly it comforts you slightly but you still avoid him when he goes to touch you again.

Its wrong to want him so bad, especially now since your literally smeared in another mans semen… but seriously ever since this morning you cant help feeling you haven't quite been your self lately. You wonder how your dad is, you miss him a lot.

"thirsty?" Dirk's voice breaks your concentration and just at the sight of him something inside you is screaming, its warning sirens, red flashing lights, a long lost instinctual thing begging for you to take off running, screaming bloody murder, you have almost a full blown hard on.

What the actual bloody blue fuck is wrong with you?

******************************** DIRK **************************************

You love the way he's avoiding being touched, its making Dave second guess himself, its not something he's showing outwardly but you can see the seeds of doubt you've planted in his brain, and his worry is all the tlc those little thoughts will need to become great big jungles of unsure emptiness, and just when he's about to break open and lose faith you'll loosen the vines, leave him a bread trail to a candy house, and there his little lost soul will find you.

you'll be Dave's salvation, and that will be when you'll give John back a little, make them realize how bad they both need you… they have always needed you.

John heads to the bathroom the second you enter the hotel room, you ask him if he got all his things from the truck and he nods quickly never pausing as he whips open the door.

"just wanna brush my teeth."

You grant him that, you imagine he must be feeling pretty sick and there's no way to hide the smirk that edges its way onto your lips.

Dave quirked a brow in Johns direction.

You love the startled jump and accompanied gasp Dave's not fast enough to conceal when you wrap your arms around his waist and nuzzle his neck.

"you kiss him?"

"what?"

"John, did you kiss him recently? I mean maybe he just needs to get the taste of you out of his mouth."

Dave huffs, rolls his ruby red eyes behind the shades john had bought him years ago, he struggles suddenly and you hold onto him as tight as you can, earning a sharp pained noise from him, till he is literally tossing himself away from you and once freed falls to the bed next to were you stood.

"take a walk Dave." you growl with a heated tone, your throbbing in your jeans, the wrongness of wanting to hurt your little bro has you in dire need of John's company. You head towards the bathroom and kick the door open. You see Dave watching from the corner of your eye but you don't stop. You kick open the door and pin an unexpecting John to the wall kissing him hard and stealing his tooth brush from his shaking hands.

He's scared, his breath erratic, you slam him back to the wall and he lets out a harsh noise of discomfort.

"suck my dick." you say leaning in to press your lips against his mouth, he nods fear and adoration over coming him as he sinks down and quickly undoes your clothes, theres no hesitaion in him as he opens his mouth and downs you whole, you lace your fingers in his hair and draw him close holding him down before slowly fucking his throat.

You can still see Dave, he's watching the two of you, and theres something in you that loves that, and suddenly you want him to know just what you like to do while John's on his knees, you grip the black locks tight, till the boy at your feet is tearing up and gasping around your dick in discomfort.

"I love you." you whisper, and John moans, sucking harder on you then before, his fingers finally finding purchase on your hips and drawing you in closer when he bobs his head down onto you, inturn you thrust your self deeper into his throat and end up pressing him to the wall, mindlessly screwing his face till he's drooling so much its sickening.

When you pull out he coughs heartily, wiping at his neck, chin and lips,

"turn around, pants down, hands against the wall." John fallows orders like a champ, his eyes are lusty and half lidded as he turns, pressing his ass out as he bends slightly to push his pants down, letting them fall to his ankles as he spreads his legs as far as they can and presses him hands palms flat to the wall.

"you want me?" he asks and the timber of his voice is dark and heavy with lust, its familiar, welcomed, you think nothing of preparing him as you lube your shaft up with the stash of the slick fluid in your pocket.

You hold his healthily thick hips and press into his body. Dave's still watching, he looks a little green in the gills, and it dawns on you that he's never watched the two of you, for as many times as you've walked in on them and enjoyed the show, or in some cases joined in, Dave has never stuck around to see what makes John hit that octave you love so much.

Your nails dig deep into creamy smooth flesh and John gasps harshly.

Dave's moving suddenly, about to leave , your strange new tic of a smirk fallows his action and you grab one of John's arms and bend him into and awkward angle, making him cry out and Dave stop dead in his tracks.

'Glad I have you attention' you think softly to yourself, watching the other Strider's reaction from the corner of your eye, John moans loudly and draws you back to his predicament, his back is in such an bow anyone less flexible might be in danger, you know his limits. You press them artfully, and this time Dave will see your work in action.

3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3 JOHN #3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3

Your not sure what time it is when you wake up, but your on the bathroom floor, your neck hurts so bad your almost afraid to look when you stand up, when you do your impressed with the deep bruising and bite marks that will surely take weeks to fade.

Your chest is itchy and when you go to scratch it blood and cum are met by your touch. Your stomach turns as you remember that there has been cum on you for god knows how long, you sigh heavy and look over your hips with a small smile, the nail marks and bruises there make you feel warm, its just something about the way those marks make you feel loved, like the claw marks are from Dirk being so desperate to be closer and deeper inside you.

You love when he fucks you like he hates you, like he cant get enough of your body and how you feel around him… that's how you feel with Dave, but you cant be rough, your so afraid to hurt him, your afraid of wanting him to much, you feel as if maybe Dirk wants you to much, that he's obsessed with you to a strange degree, and as incredible as that feels your to self conscious to let go like that with Dave.

Afraid you'll scare him away…

There is a strangled gasp from the other room and you look up to see the Strider brothers, there limbs entangled and for a moment you think your seeing them in an intimate position, but as you adjust your specs you see their clearly fighting,

This is normal. You have seen them spar before, its not normally hand to hand but on the occasion it has happened. What is unnatural is that they are both missing their sunglasses, it gives them a nudeness, an openness you cant explain. You don't know if it's the blood loss or the grogginess, maybe a combination but you cant look away from their well toned abs, their hard toned arms and chest, your almost annoyed with the material of their jeans, hiding the defined calves and thighs, the supple yet desirable curve of their buttocks.

You watch them quietly, waiting in this weird misty haze of yours to be noticed. Enjoying their grunts of effort, their twisting limbs, the sound of Dave's heavy breath as he's over come.

"I love you." Bro hisses, grabbing Dave by his fore arm and slamming him down onto the floor, Dave's quick to deliver a rough kick to Bro's shoulder dislodging the grasp and over powering him before he can recover, its almost a blur but suddenly Dirk has Dave by the throat, his back to the floor, Dave's perched, straddling his abs, his arms unable to reach out to his defense so he claws at the offending fingers and wrists that have him caught.

"Dave, your done dear, give in." Dirk whispers, sounding like an amused parent. Just another father to proud of his son to be angry at such an 'adorabible wittle face'

Dave bares his teeth, snarling and tugs harder with defiance, earning a dark chuckle from Bro, who only increases his hold ten fold and watches the other with un mistakable cockiness.

"don't be a sore loser Davey."

Your suddenly getting scared, the way Dave is loosing the strength in his arms so quickly, his fingers more slipping over the muscles of the older Strider's flexed forearms then clawing now. His eyes rolling back into his head,

"Dirk…Dirk stop." you mouth it afraid to let it be out loud, afraid to breath.

Dave is turning blue, his fingers jolt, his whole body slowly going lax, his ruby red eyes, closing… Bro leans up, slowly releasing his grip, positioning himself more comfortable to lean against the wall and holding Dave in his arms.

Dave's so limp, his body held tight, its disgusting how beautiful they look, Bro gentle rocking Dave in his arm, kissing his temples and nuzzling his soft locks of blond.

Your about to start flipping the fuck out, about to cry and just scream because Dave is way to pliant, but then he's not. He lifts his head wobbling slightly. His brows knit into a frown and he's looking around for a moment looking confused and unfocused. Bro kisses his cheek and asks him if he's okay.

He nods slowly, realization dawning on him slowly he grits his teeth. "your such an ass."

Dirk lets out a soft "hn" when he smiles and lovingly strokes Dave's hair, he tells him he loves him again and Dave just sighs and leans his fore head on the others shoulder. They are so quiet and still you think maybe they will doze off like that.

"John. You can go shower now." Dirk murmurs and you suddenly grin from ear to ear. Some how what ever you and Dave had done wrong it had just been fixed.


End file.
